Veinticuatro horas para el amor
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Veinticuatro horas pueden resumir lo que en un año Hinata hizo en su vida. Sus momentos felices, tristes, tantos eventos, un amor consumado hasta el último aliento. Las calles de Karasuno le hacen recordarlo y exigen justicia a su muerte. Tsukishima por primera vez tiene que abrir su corazón y hacer un acto de amor puro. [AU : Angst]
1. El invierno más cálido de todos

_Hola. Traigo a ustedes una nueva entrega sabatina de Haikyuu. Una petición de Ask me dijo "TsukkiHina" y yo me he confundido a mares pero entonces mi demonio interno empezó a gritar "Do it!". Muchas ideas arribaron, algunas infundadas en charlas y todo se resumió en esto. "24 horas para el amor" es tanto una historia triste como una historia feliz. Cuenta la tristeza de tantos y al mismo tiempo relata los momentos felices. Contiene __**angst**__, si, pero tambien espero que entre tanto sufrimiento el saber la historia de Hinata Shouyo les alegre un poco, saber que no todo es en vano, que todo tiene una causa. _

_Disfruten!_

* * *

><p>"Cuando te veo con los parpados cerrados me prometo a mí mismo decirte, cuando abras los ojos, las cosas que me había estado callando. En ese momento soy valiente, en ese momento soy diferente, en ese instante soy tuyo y me encuentro rendido ante ti. Y espero que ese instante sea eterno y que me des la oportunidad de ver tus ojos abrir una y otra vez, aunque al final no te diga lo que esperaba decir, aunque al final sea un cobarde más, aunque sea el mismo de siempre… pero la parte de ser tuyo esa, se queda; aunque tus ojos me miren, aunque no lo hicieran nunca más."<p>

**24 de Octubre de 1945. 11:08 am**

El olor atierra mojada, las hiervas ligeramente moteadas, el cielo aun nublado. El campesino andaba buscando a sus animales, los días habían sido tan llenos de truenos y tormentas que las ovejas que pastaban en sus territorios se asustaron y saltaron la valla. Con una paja en la boca y una escopeta con tranquilizantes se abría paso en la espesura de los bosques. Escuchó un ruido, se puso alerta y apuntó a su alrededor. Al ver que no hubo respuesta no bajó la guardia, en aquel lugar podía encontrar fácilmente a los maleantes que asaltaban a los campesinos y violaban a sus mujeres. Siguió de frente hasta quitar unas ramas y entonces vio algo naranja entre ellas, abrió los parpados sorprendido y a prisa fue a quitar algunas de las plantas que estaban encima de aquello que parecía una persona, y así lo era. Un joven de cabellos naranjas, piel suave, vestimentas humildes con un mandil cubriéndole el frente estaba tirado sobre el fango, el cuerpo humedecido por la lluvia, las prendas y la piel manchadas por el lodo.

El campesino se alertó y se acercó al pecho del jovencito, le miró aún más sorprendido y midió su pulso, su temperatura, estaba tan frio, no había seña. Dejó caer la mano del joven y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Latidos fuertes, nada podía pararlos ante esa escena.

**24 de Octubre de 1945. 11:45 am**

El área acordonada, algunos hombres de gabardinas grandes y sombreros redondetes. Los paramédicos hacían lo suyo, revisaban el cuerpo y negaban con la cabeza, un suspiro en general. Pronto el cuerpo del chico estaba siendo cubierto con una sábana blanca mientras preparaban todo para trasladarle a la funeraria del poblado. Parte del protocolo, no hacían más que decretar muertos y prepararles un sepelio digno. En aquel entonces no había cosas como morgue, papeleos y tantas cosas. Solo era morir y enterrarle.

—Es una lamentable perdida, todos le queríamos mucho…—comentó el joven investigador, un hombre de cabellos azabache, tan maduro, tan elegante. Su nombre era Sawamura Daichi,

—¿Cuáles fueron las causas?…—cuestionó un peliplatino a su lado quien tenía un porte más penumbroso, más perdido ante la escena de ver al jovencito siendo llevado por los enfermeros. Sugawara Koushi era muy cercano al occiso, le tenía un gran cariño como cualquiera del pueblo, casi podía alzar el pecho y decir que le consideraba como un hijo. El abuelo de Sugawara quería mucho al pelinaranja; recordó entonces que antes de fallecer el viejo ambos habían estado presentes, el anciano sonrió con esos labios rodeados de arrugas y había tomado la mano de los dos pidiéndoles cuidarse, vivir, entre susurros, como una súplica.

—Causas naturales… posiblemente un infarto. Pensaríamos que fue un atraco, de esos que son comunes, pero no hay signo de violencia ni rastros de que alguien estuviese con él. Es difícil saberlo sin mis herramientas ¿Quiere que lo investigue? —Suga negó bajando la cabeza, para ellos hacer tal acto era una profanación al cuerpo de cualquiera, una deshonra. Pensar en que podrían abrirle, escudriñar en él era algo impensable, atroz.

—No quiero que le abran y vean sus entrañas, nada se puede hacer…es mejor solo decirle adiós—emitió dando la vuelta, para Daichi ese fue un acto para ocultar su tristeza ante la lamentable perdida. Sugawara apenas había perdido a su abuelo y ahora se despedía de ese chico, debía ser terrible su suerte y grande su pena. Dejó atrás la escena con una pesadez enorme en sus hombros, sintiendo el luto invadirle hasta los orbes.

—Señor, señor…—dijo un joven corriendo a prisa, era ayudante de Daichi, su nombre era Nishinoya Yuu. Estaba aprendiendo del oficio, pronto reemplazaría a su superior, tenía potencial y amor por el oficio, lo necesario para trascender. Tras unos cuantos pasos veloces mostró algo frente a él, un botón dorado con un cuervo grabado. Daichi lo tomó y frunció el ceño reconociendo la procedencia de tal botón, lo alzó al cielo nublado y entonces supo que aquello no había sido natural.

Alguien había asesinado al joven.

**24 de Octubre de 1945. 12:30 pm**

Las grandes rejas doradas tenían en el centro un cuervo abriendo las alas, tan imponente, tan emblemático. Todos reconocían el escudo de aquella familia de antaño, todo un símbolo en el poblado de Karasuno. Dentro de la inmensa habitación en color vino y detalles dorados un joven rubio corría de un lado a otro llenando sus maletas a tope, rebuscando prendas, camisas, las cosas que necesitaría para un largo viaje. Escuchó sonidos en el pasillo y apenas tuvo tiempo de girar cuando la puerta fue abierta.

—Deténganse, por favor. L..Lo siento Tsukki, no quisieron escucharme —dijo Yamaguchi, su más fiel sirviente, quien en vanos intentos buscó detener a los que añadían su morada. De igual forma, en las rebuscadas leyes de un poblado olvidado por Dios, poco importaba eso.

Tsukishima Kei, un doctor adinerado y enigmático, se inclinó al ver a dos oficiales de la región entrar desconsideradamente a su pieza. Los conocía bien, no había animal o persona en ese pueblo que no se conociera, tristemente esos dos hombres que le miraban despectivo eran o solían ser sus amigos. Tanaka quien intimidaba constantemente con la mirada, un símbolo relevante de autoridad y a su lado Ennoshita, un joven más tranquilo y apacible pero que igual se guiaba a la correctitud. Tanaka alzó una ceja, fue hacia Tsukishima totalmente imperturbable y pasó su dedo índice en la maleta del rubio.

—Parece que te irás de viaje ¿Por qué la prisa, Tsukishima? —el rubio chistó, miró de lado con una mueca de desprecio. No tenía que dar explicaciones de su vida o acciones a menos de que…

—¿Necesitan algo? —preguntó hablando con total confianza, después de todo con ese par había compartido tragos y momentos únicos. Más ahora, en ese instante, no estaba el ambiente fiestero de otros días de verano, sino una tensión del otoño húmedo y depresivo, una época del año mala para viajar.

—¿No lo supiste? Acaban de encontrar muerto al hierbatero, ese chico …—dijo intentando hacer memoria hasta que tronó los dedos — Hinata Shouyo…

Tsukishima entrecerró los orbes bajando la mirada, apretó los labios pero acto seguido le restó importancia retornando la vista a los policías mientras en una esquina Yamaguchi temblaba ante aquellas palabras, algo anonadado, perturbado de igual forma. Miró a Tsukishima con preocupación, recordó cosas, cosas que no pensaba decir y el hecho de que la policía estuviese así de repente en su hogar solo podía significar una cosa. El rubio miró a su sirviente, una mirada bastó para decirle que todo estaría bien y tras tomar aire emitió.

—Que lamentable, enviaré mis condolencias a su familia…—dijo haciendo, con la mayor amabilidad que pudo, un mohín para que Tanaka quitase su mano de su maletín y seguir con su labor de guardar sus objetos.

—Bueno, tristemente no tenía una sanguínea pero el pueblo era como su familia… —comentó Enosshita acomodándose el saco sin hacer mucho alboroto, no era como Tanaka, era más tranquilo aunque en aquella ocasión, en su mirada, se veía cierto dejo de ansiedad.

—¿Qué necesitan de mí? —Tanaka tomó la muñeca de Tsukishima al aire, el rubio se sorprendió abriendo los orbes. La camisa blanca y pulcra tenía en la zona de las muñecas un par de botones dorados con cuervos grabados, justo como los que encontraron en el cuerpo de Hinata, justo como los de Tsukishima usaba en todas sus vestimentas.

—Eres sospechoso de la muerte de Hinata Shouyo …—dijo con porte más serio liberando del agarre que tenía a Tsukishima, metió la mano dentro de su saco y extrajo de él un papel que extendió hacia el rubio —Es un citatorio del juez, mañana a las ocho de la mañana…

—Más rápido de lo que pensé …—dijo tomando el papel. Yamaguchi estaba preocupado a mares, diciendo el nombre de su jefe, sollozando suave y empezando a lanzar sus plegarias al cielo para que él estuviera bien, para que todo aquello fuese un error.

—El pueblo exige pronta justicia… los rumores corren y nadie se reserva su opinión —dijo caminando hacia la salida de la habitación.—Si sales a las calles cuida no ser enjuiciado por la gente antes de serlo por el juez… puesto que me temo que este será más bondadoso que el pueblo mismo…

La puerta se cerró, Tsukishima miró el papel en mano, aquel citatorio. Clavó su mirada al cielo nublado que se mostraba en la ventana y entonces llegó a su mente un viejo recuerdo de hacía un año, de aquel instante en que había conocido a aquel chico a quien todos amaban, por quien todos aclamaban justicia, aquel joven llamado Hinata Shouyo.

**10 de Octubre de 1944 **

La lluvia arremetía con fiereza las calles de Karasuno, una joven rubia tomaba un brebaje de hierbas cálido que tranquilizaba su acelerada respiración, le relajó, hizo sentir a la fiebre menos tensa. Yachi era una jovencita de escasos recursos, las cosas iban mal en su numerosa familia y gracias a los llamados de auxilio de Shimizu, su mejor amiga, el joven hierbatero del pueblo había llegado a tiempo.

—Estarás mucho mejor con esto… —comentó Hinata con amabilidad mientras le pedía recostarse nuevamente sobre la cama y cambiaba el trapo húmedo que cubría su frente. Era normal que en esa época la gente enfermase, no todos tenían para pagar medicamentos y las casas heladas de las fronteras del poblado resultaban ser las más heladas. Es ahí cuando Hinata vagaba auxiliando a las personas que lo necesitaban sin coste alguno, más aunque no pidiese dinero no había quien le entregara víveres, una taza de té, algo de valor que tuvieran en sus humildes casas.

Para Hinata Shouyo, quien en sus años trabajando con plantas había aprendido los beneficios curativos de estas, su mayor pago era una sonrisa y un gracias.

El pelinaranja vivía en la zona céntrica del poblado de Karasuno. Tenía un hermoso vivero a su nombre donde vendía hierbas, flores y plantas de diversos tipos, la gente lo conocía, todos apreciaban, tenía carisma y una alegría desbordante. Sus mofletes adorables, sus delgados labios, esas pestañas hermosas y los ojos grandes, tan expresivos, que en ellos podías ver la pureza de su alma. Hinata era un ángel caído en la tierra.

Debido al sitio donde vivía tenía que atravesar por el largo y oscuro camino del bosque para poder auxiliar a las personas pero cada paso, cada ampolla y cada mancha de lodo en su mandil y en el resto de sus prendas valía totalmente la pena si podía salvar a alguien. Justo cuando iba en medio del bosque el trote de un caballo que venía tras él llamó su atención, aumentó la velocidad de su andar temiendo de los criminales que asaltaban en aquella zona y miraba de reojo el camino malecho. Cuando escuchó el trotar en la proximidad se lanzó hacia fuera del corredor irregular hacia los arboles internándose y buscando escondite de quien estuviese atravesando el camino.

Entonces vio el caballo blanco pasar a velocidad frente a él, encima iba una persona con capa en color caoba que ondeaba y se humedecía con el agua de la lluvia aunque siendo de cuero parecía protegerle. Aquel porte, esa majestuosidad al andar, definitivamente era un hombre rico pero ¿Qué haría en aquellos lares en una tempestuosa noche como esa? Hinata suspiró, se levantó un poco y decidió que debía buscar un lugar donde quedarse, las nubes amenazaban a un diluvio aun mayor y no llegaría a tiempo a su seguro hogar.

Para su suerte el cementerio estaba en las cercanías, ahí podría pedirle auxilio al sepultero para que le dejase aunque sea entrar en una cripta y resguardarse. La idea le aterraba, claro que sí, pero era mejor que quedarse ahí bajo el agua. Sacudió sus aplacados cabellos y emprendió el camino hacia el lugar, solo podía escuchar las gotas azotar en las hojas de la arboleda mientras tomaba una pequeña desviación hacia la necrópolis. Un relinchido de caballo le alertó más aun cuando giró el rostro en ambos sentidos del camino no pudo deducir a ciencia cierta el lugar de procedencia del equino. Como si se tratase de una historia terrorífica el pelinaranja apretó el paso, poco faltaba para su destino pero tras retornar la vista al camino el caballo se mostró ante él alzando las dos patas al aire amenazador, haciéndolo caer de sentón mientras emitía un gemido.

La bestia se detuvo en sus cuatro patas y el jinete de capa en caoba descendió a rapidez de la misma, con habilidad y elegancia, haciendo de lado su capa que ondeó suavemente antes de que impávida se le volviese a adherir a causa de la pesadez que el agua enmarcó en ella. El jinete dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el pelinaranja, entonces pudo notar que dé pie el hombre era mucho más alto, temiblemente alto y que este en un arranque de fiereza le puso una bota llena de lodo encima del pecho, justo en el mandil haciendo azotar su espalda al fango, obligándolo a cubrirse el rostro de la lluvia.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —se quejó el joven intentando con una mano quitarse la bota de encima pero esta se negaba a ceder —déjame…

—Eres el hierbatero…—dijo la voz suave de aquel hombre que seguía ocultando su rostro bajo la capucha oscura. El otro no quiso contestar y seguía forcejeando, gritoneando, para quitarse aquel pie de encima. Tras unos momentos el desconocido quitó el pie más antes de darle un respiro se inclinó y le volvió a azotar contra el suelo poniendo sus manos en ambos hombros. Entonces, en el movimiento, la capucha cedió mostrando unos cabellos rubios y cortos, sus lentes de aumento, su piel pálida y esos ojos color a miel. —respóndeme…

—¿Quién eres tú? Déjame en paz….—intentó liberarse moviendo los hombros de un lado a otro mientras la lluvia cedía lentamente, el agua dejaba de azotarle el rostro y apenas había humedecido los cabellos como oro.

—Escúchame bien…deja de hacer eso que haces…—el pelinaranja abrió los orbes sorprendido y volvió a forcejar negándose a la petición del otro.

—No sé de qué me hablas, déjame… —un apretón en sus hombros le hizo quejarse y después fue liberado lentamente.

—Deja de ayudar a las personas si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias…—el chico alzó una ceja y entonces pudo ver como entre las nubes densas se colaba un rayo de luna que iluminaba a ambos, casi como magia, en medio del espeso y oscuro bosque ya que la lluvia había cesado. Hinata tomó aire por un instante, el rubio hizo de la misma forma y entonces una voz perturbó el ambiente a la lejanía.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —el rubio frunció el ceño y liberó de su agarre al hierbatero para cubrirse con la capucha y subir rápidamente a su caballo, un jaloneo a las correas del animal y sin decir palabra alguna se echó a todo galope lejos de un confundido Hinata —¿Hay al…

Entonces el joven de ropas oscuras y sucias le miró. Tenía cabellos oscuros, una pala amarrada en la espalda para su defensa y un quinqué que iluminaba su andar en esa oscura noche. Hinata se sentó, alzó la mano y el azabache rápidamente fue a auxiliarlo.

—Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? — tomó la mano del pelinaranja quien mugriento intentaba en vano quitarse las manchas de barro que el pie de aquel hombre había generado en su mandil.

—Fui con Yachi, estaba algo enferma. —dijo sonriendo torpe, como siempre hacia para ocultar sus problemas. Ya sabría quien era ese sujeto pero lo sabría por su propia cuenta.

Mientras que a la distancia Tsukishima seguía cruzando el bosque y sintiendo una punzada extraña tras toparse con aquel joven. Él iba con toda la intensión de asustarle, de hacerlo desistir de sus labores más ahora parecía que el asustado era él, lo sentía así porque su corazón no dejaba de latir acelerado y su respiración desvariaba un poco.

**10 de Octubre de 1945 1:09 pm**

—Tsukki….Tsukki —el pecoso sacó de sus pensamientos al rubio quien le miró fijo, bajó la vista y buscó mostrarse imperturbable — la carroza está lista para el viaje.

El rubio dirigió la mirada al ventanal y vio como los demás sirvientes subían las maletas en la pequeña cajuela de madera del vehículo que iba impulsado por un caballo negro. Tenía que irse pronto del pueblo, no había dado explicaciones a sus sirvientes pero debería marchar y dejar todo sobre Karasuno atrás. Borrar su nombre, empezar de nuevo, tal vez una vida más humilde le vendría bien. Sus planes estaban hechos.

—Tsukki ¿Por qué te vas de repente? —dijo Yamaguchi apretando un poco su saco entre el estrés. Conocía a Tsukishima desde niños, su padre había servido a la familia del rubio y cuando los padres de este murieron fue trabajo de Yamaguchi velar y cuidar del joven amo. Ahora este actuaba extraño, había sido envuelto en un asesinato y repentinamente huía de Karasuno con algunas de sus pertenecías ¿Acaso algo había hecho mal? ¿Había fallado como protector?

—Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas… —comentó frio al pecoso, nunca fue afectivo, no al menos con sus sirvientes o amigos, solo hubo una persona con la que abrió su corazón y esa persona ahora estaba siendo preparada para que el pueblo le velara y decirle adiós para siempre.—antes de irme hay algunas cosas que debo hacer.

Tomó su saco de color cobre y se lo puso encima saliendo de su hogar. Tomó una carreta, una diferente a la que usaría al partir pues no quería agotar a su caballo antes de tiempo, ordeno que guardasen aquella, que les avisaría cuando partiría y así, con instrucciones precisas, partió al pueblo acompañado del pecoso. La gente de Karasuno era muy humilde, variada, algunos vivían en extrema pobreza y otros estaban cómodos con lo poco que tenían. Tsukishima no había visto esa cualidad de las personas de encontrar la felicidad en un trozo de pan hasta que en esos días de Noviembre aquel pelinaranja partió su alimento y le entregó la mitad al rubio, infló los mofletes molesto como siempre hacia cuando quería ocultar su empatía mirando hacia otro punto. El frio del invierno de Tsukishima se volvió calidez en su corazón con tal acto.

Una persona tan hermosa como Hinata no merecía tan cruel destino.

—Tsukki…perdón que pregunte pero…—decía nervioso el castaño mirando hacia la calle por donde pasaban en la carroza — ¿Tú y Hinata eran muy unidos? —Tsukishima miró hacia fuera, miró a la gente y entre ellos vio personas que alguna vez en su vida habían sido ayudados por el pelinaranja, entre ellos estaba él. ¿Qué si eran muy unidos? Lo eran, esa clase de uniones que nada lo disuelve.

—Supongo que es un aliado…después de todos ambos salvamos vidas —concluyó cortante. Siendo él médico, el otro hierbatero. Ambos con sus métodos, bajo el mismo objetivo. Yamaguchi estuvo satisfecho con la respuesta por el momento y otras nuevas nacieron al ver el lugar a donde habían llegado.

Un vivero enorme se mostraba, al menos algo grande para encontrarse justo en medio del pueblo. Unos cristales permitían que el sol se colase levemente hacia las plantas y las alimentase; en ellas había de varios tipos tanto para curar como flores para decorar. Semillas, aditamentos y algunos sacos de estiércol. Hinata trataba a sus plantas desde que eran una simple semilla hasta que les veía crecer lentamente para transformarse en una planta que le daría salud a unos, alegría a otros. Justo en ese momento, mientras Tsukishima bajaba de la carreta, solo podía sentir un poco de melancolía al rememorar el primer día que estuvo ahí.

**25 de Noviembre de 1944**

Habia dado el tiempo prudente para enfrentar de nueva cuenta al hierbatero y tal vez ir de frente no era entre todas la mejor opción más le había visto desde la distancia, observando sus movimientos y viéndole cada mañana abrir su local con una sonrisa primaveral aunque el frio del invierno empezara a llegar. Tsukishima no podría admitir que esa nube de frio que salía de los labios de Hinata era encantadora y como con sus guantes frotando las manos intentaba darse calor era un mohín enternecedor. Las mejillas del pelinaranja se ponían rosáceas y la nariz levemente roja, unas amplias telas le cubrían la espalda y un gorrito a veces tapaba sus desastrosos cabellos.

Cuando Hinata dirigía la vista a la cafetería desde la que Tsukishima observaba este solo levantaba el periódico ocultando su rostro. Así había hecho durante más de un mes y es cierto que Hinata podía ser tonto o descuidado pero no tanto como para no notar ese extraño patrón del joven que siempre estaba sentado en aquel lugar. Ese día tomó sus pequeñas tijeras para podar las flores y atravesó la calle hasta llegar al café a paso lento. Se detuvo en la mesa frente al joven y con las tijeras empezó a cortar el periódico.

—Hey, pero que ha…—Tsukishima detuvo sus reclamos cuando vio a través del hueco del periódico al pelinaranja que le observaba. Este se incorporó y le hizo una seña con la cabeza en dirección a su vivero.

—Acompañame…—el rubio iba a chistar más no pudo pues el pelinaranja caminaba de regreso esquivando gente para llegar a su negocio donde algunos clientes le esperaban. Sacó un par de cosas de un cajón y se las puso en las manos al rubio —ponte esto y espera aquí.

—¡Oye!—el más bajito pasó de largo y atendió al par de clientes que habían llegado mientas el rubio apretaba los labios irritado y miraba aquello que le había entregado. Era un mandil y un cubrebocas ¿Acaso pensaba ponerlo a trabajar? Tiró de lado esas cosas y se dispuso a emprender la huida cuando, en el pasillo que daba rumbo a la salida, fue interceptado por el bajito.

—¿Te vas? —el rubio le miró fijo. Estando ahí de pie, frente a frente en el pasillo podía notar que definitivamente el chico era más bajo que él y que posiblemente era más joven. Entonces pudo observar sus pestañas largas y sus labios delgados, un poco de su complexión oculta entre sus prendas daba paso a pensar que era muy delgado.

—No tengo que hacer aquí —Hinata alzó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza con cierto aire tierno.

—Creí que querías saber cómo trabajaba y por eso me habías estado acosando —entonces Tsukishima notó que la palabra 'acosar' era muy fuerte pero que definitivamente eso había estado haciendo y que el hecho de que Hinata se lo plasmara en palabras era vergonzoso, deshonroso y atroz. Solo le miró ofendido y cuando iba a negar rotundamente fue interrumpido por una mujer que llegó con su pequeña niña.

—Hinata, menos mal que le encuentro. —dijo la anciana interrumpiendo al par. La jovencita estaba roja de las mejillas, más de lo normal y su respiración era algo elevada. —ha despertado así, me dio miedo dejarla en casa.

—Oh…hubiera mandado llamarme y habría ido de inmediato…—dijo el pelinaranja dejando atrás a Tsukishima mientras cargaba a la pequeña en brazos y la sentaba en una cómoda silla dentro del vivero que era extrañamente cálido a diferencia de las calles de la ciudad.

—Suficiente con la ayuda que nos das, seria demasiada molestia —Hinata sonrió sin decir más nada mientras el rubio observaba como concentrado revisaba la lengua de la pequeña.

—Tiene un poco inflamada la garganta, algo de manzanilla y gordolobo servirá. —dijo retornando la vista al inmenso vivero que se extendía en diversidad de plantas y caminando varios pasos tomó algunas ramitas que encontraba en el camino echándolos en una bolsita.

Tsukishima pensaba detenerlo, siendo medico el recetar herbolaria, estaba comprobado, que no era el método más efectivo. El chico ni siquiera contaba con una licencia médica para darse la libertad de vender sus productos más guardó silencio cuando vio como el chico extendía la bolsita de tela a la mujer y esta intentó entregar unas monedas al pelinaranja pero este se negó a recibirlas.

—Nunca acepta una sola moneda …también necesita dinero— Hinata negó sonriendo mientras despeinaba los cabellos de la pequeña niña.

—Vender mis plantas y flores me da para comprar un par de panes, eso es todo lo que necesito y que ustedes estén bien…—la mujer agradeció, es por ello que el pueblo quería mucho a Hinata pues este ayudaba sin recibir nada a cambio. Aun así algunos le llevaban comida, los más jóvenes le ayudaban moviendo las cosas pesadas en carretillas y las mujeres le daban consejos para hacer de sus flores las más bellas.

Tsukishima se sintió derrotado, sin haber luchado, por la amabilidad de ese pelinaranja. Se despidió de la mujer y de su hija mientras alguno que otro cliente llegaba pidiendo cosas, inclusive a él y, usando cubrebocas, decidió ayudar un poco al chico sin decir más nada, sin quejarse ni recriminar, hasta que la hora de cerrar llegó.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo —dijo el Hinata poniendo un letrero de cerrado al local — aunque aún no se tu nombre.

El rubio siguió, gracias al cubrebocas, manteniendo su identidad en secreto por lo cual nadie le reconoció como el doctor de Karasuno que vivía en la enorme mansión en la colina y que ahora estaba trabajando en un vivero por cosas extrañas del destino. Aun así, llegado ese punto, no tenía motivos para ocultar su identidad del pelinaranja.

—Tsukishima…—dijo a secas.

—Tsukishima…—repitió el pelinaranja mientras se sentaba en el suelo del vivero y rebuscaba en una bolsa de tela algo. Sacó un pan e inflando los mofletes algo avergonzado entregó la mitad al chico —no tengo dinero para pagarte pero espero que esto esté bien.

El rubio miró un largo rato aquel gesto estando de pie frente al pelinaranja y entrecerró los ojos levemente para estirar la mano y tomar el mismo. Hinata seguía sin verlo, sabía que debía pagar más pero tenía tan poco, aunque no supo que la calidez de ese pan había hecho más ameno ese día tan frío.

* * *

><p><em>¿Que les parece este inicio? Esta historia tal vez les haga pensar mucho sobre que pasó, si, suspenso es mi segundo nombre [?] Espero que les gustase el estreno, serán actualizaciones de sábado, ya tengo en proceso el tercer capitulo y no se cuantos vayan a ser pero considerando que la historia se genera en un lapso de 24 horas no esperen mucho. <em>

**-Yisus**


	2. Flor que nace cuando todas perecen

_Aquí traigo a ustedes un nuevo capitulo. Que bien han recibido este fic de drama, suspenso y romance. Pensé que le harían el fuchi por el angst pero realmente se atraparon con la trama y me gustaría ir leyendo sus teorías y opiniones a ver que tan perceptivos son con los detalles. Disfruten el capitulo!_

* * *

><p>"Los momentos en que sonreíste estando conmigo decidí guardarlos en el cajón de los recuerdos, aquellos en los que te hice llorar los lancé al cesto de las pesadillas y esos de indecisión en los que veía tus ojos y tú te perdías en los míos sin saber cómo reaccionar ante los incesantes latidos…esos…fueron horas y horas perdidas que pude haber aprovechado para besarte sin más."<p>

**24 de Octubre de 1945 1:20pm**

Un moño negro decoraba la entrada al vivero donde el chico demás de trabajar vivía. Fuera la gente, conociendo la noticia de su deceso, se acercaba al lugar dejando flores en la entrada, algunas veladoras, todos esperando saber cuándo sería su velación, cuando podrían reunirse para despedir a tan amable joven. Algunos emitían lágrimas y sollozos, apenas habían pasado un par de horas pero Karasuno era pequeño, todos lo supieron al instante. Tsukishima caminó entre las personas y acarició el letrero de "Cerrado" que el pelinaranja siempre ponía. Ahora jamás se iría de ese lugar, ahora ese hermoso vivero no volvería a abrir sus puertas.

Fueron muchos días después de aquel primer encuentro con Hinata en que Tsukishima se paseaba por el local procurando no ser visto por nadie más que por el pelinaranja. Iba con el pretexto de comprar algo, a veces una flor, a veces unas hierbas para té. Hinata le atendía como siempre, como si fuera cualquier otro cliente y siempre, cuando se daba la oportunidad, le sacaba algo de charla hasta que el rubio chistaba y se iba de ahí sintiendo nuevamente ese golpeteo en su pecho.

Suspiró sacando su reloj de bolsillo y observó la hora dejando de tocar la placa del negocio y retrocedió un par de pasos alzando la vista ante el vivero por última vez. Ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos y ahora solo sería parte del pasado.

—Eres el doctor Tsukishima…—dijo una anciana señalándolo —uno de los sospechosos de lo que….de…—contuvo las lágrimas aunque en su expresión había rabia, impotencia, coraje hacia quien mató al joven que había salvado tantas vidas —eres un maldito…

—Señora, tranquilícese…aun el juez no determina su veredicto …—dijo un joven a su lado intentando detenerla.

—Pero tú lo escuchaste, encontraron pruebas y tiene sentido… Hinata atendía a los enfermos y el doctor jamás tenía pacientes…¿Quién más querría matarlo? —la gente en la cercanía escuchó y empezó a aglomerarse alrededor del vivero, todos miraban a Tsukishima esperando que este se justificara, negara o aceptara más nada pasó. Seguía con su porte elegante, imperturbable mientras miraba al pueblo quien exigía justicia.

—Silencio…—dijo un azabache de aspecto un tanto desaliñado que se acercaba a la turba. Una pala en la espalda, un gorro de cuerpo y ropas entre negros y café. La gente no murmuró más ante la presencia del chico y algunos le miraron fijo esperando su siguiente palabra. Ceño fruncido, bastante joven aunque de actitud respetable, a pesar de su trabajo humilde. — está programado para hoy a las siete…

—Entonces es cierto…realmente le perdimos…—dijo una joven limpiándose las lágrimas. El azabache miró a Tsukishima entrecerrando los orbes algo recriminatorio y motivos tenía a fuerza. Kageyama Tobio era, entre todos los del pueblo, el más fiel amigo de Hinata, el más cercano. Todos le conocían como el Rey de la muerte pues era el sepultero, él daba entierro a todos y cada uno de las personas de Karasuno desde que era un niño. Aprendió la profesión de su padre y pronto él heredó la pala y la insensibilidad para dejar bajo tierra a quien apenas había saludado.

¿Se comportaría igual ante la muerte de su mejor amigo? Era algo que muchos se preguntaban.

No hubo palabras entre él y Tsukishima, solo una mirada despectiva que se esfumó tras el girar de Kageyama y retornar por donde había llegado. Yamaguchi había sentido la tensión del ambiente y había temblado ante la misma y visto como el porte del doctor no se había perturbado ni un solo instante. Su primer encuentro con Kageyama fue la navidad del año pasado cuando el vivero de Hinata se había llenado de hermosas noche buenas.

**24 de Diciembre de 1944**

Ya para ese entonces su comunicación se había consumado y hablaban más continuo aunque un tanto en secreto. Hinata no preguntaría por que Tsukishima se escondía para charlar o por que se iba cuando aparecían clientes, prefería gastar sus charlas casuales con él en cosas más interesantes. Pero es entonces que llegó la navidad y Hinata le invitó a pasar esa nochebuena en el vivero. Luces suaves, el cielo estrellado encima del hermoso techo de cristal y corredores llenos de nochebuenas se hicieron presente en medio de aquel cálido lugar.

—¿No has tenido buenas ventas? —preguntó el rubio mientras veía los estantes llenos a tope de las flores rojas. Hinata sonrió negando.

—Estas son regalos que daré mañana. ¿Cuál es tu favorita? —Tsukishima enfocó la vista en el otro un tanto confundido —será tu regalo de navidad, elije una…

Aquello fue por demás incómodo para el rubio puesto que él no tenía algo como un regalo. Si pensó en comprarlo pero pensó que aquello sería cursi y estúpido. Hinata le pidió que no se preocupase, que no necesitaba un regalo y que él hacia eso más como una tradición anual, entonces el rubio pasó de sentirse incomodo a irritado, no era para nada especial. De hecho sentía que la amabilidad del pelinaranja era porque el chico así trataba a todos. A veces era rebeldón, le reñía cuando no estaban de acuerdo y acto seguido sonreía e iluminaba esos días tan oscuros, pero así era con todos, Tsukishima no era especial.

—¿Qué hay de esa? —señaló en la estantería una planta que lucía algo seca, ni siquiera poseía una flor pero esta le llamó la atención.

—¿Esa? No es una noche buena, es un clavel chino. Se da en otros meses y como no se vendió se quedó aquí…—dijo Hinata mirando aquella curiosa planta —pronto morirá, no soportan los fríos invernales ni las primaveras, mucho menos los veranos…son plantas de otoño…cuando todas las flores se secan ellas florecen.

Al rubio aquella, entre todas las plantas, le pareció la más atrayente. Cuando todas morían esa flor era la única que vivía, se preguntó entonces cuál sería su enigmático color y la eligió a ella a pesar de que Hinata le advirtió que no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo. La colocó en una bolsa de tela y la cubrió bien pues fuera la nieve empezaba a caer. Su caballo esperaba, debía retornar a casa pues el tenia su propia fiesta con champagne y comidas elegantes. Estando ahí en el marco de la puerta pensó en llevar al joven de ojos expresivos y cabellos naranjas pero tal vez él se incomodaría. Una risita divertida se escuchó en la cercanía y ambos jóvenes dirigieron la vista a los tres niños que en vano se ocultaban. Uno se levantó de su escondite tras los barriles de madera que estaban fuera del negocio y señaló al marco de la puerta.

—¡Están bajo un muérdago! —exclamó haciendo que Tsukishima y Hinata alzaran la vista y los otros dos niños canturrearon "Está en la tradición que bajo el muérdago un beso se dé". Cuando Hinata con un pequeño carmesí de vergüenza iba a alzar la voz la mano del sepultero cargó a uno de los bromistas.

—Y en la tradición está que el sepultero entierre vivos a los niños que se porten mal —entonces los niños palidecieron al ver la expresión malvada de tan temible joven quien según los rumores había enterrado a los niños que no se comían sus verduras. Tan pronto el pillo fue liberado todos corrieron entre gritos lejos del vivero implorando ayuda.

—¡Kageyama-kun! ¡Feliz navidad! —dijo Hinata corriendo hacia su amigo azabache — ¿Ya has cenado?

—Si —respondió seco y dirigió la vista al rubio alto que estaba en el marco de la puerta del vivero.

—Te presento a Tsukishima— y así como algunas personas hacen click al conocerse el caso de ellos dos fue inverso, es como si se repelieran al verse, como si se hubieran conocido y odiado en otras vidas. Aun así, en los ojos de Hinata, se reflejaba la esperanza de que se llevasen bien y a regañadientes se saludaron de mano y con respeto a pesar de no tolerarse desde el primer segundo en que se vieron.

—Me voy… —dijo el rubio mirando su reloj de bolsillo en color plata, un detalle muy elegante para un simple pueblerino.

—¿Nos veremos para año nuevo? —el rubio amarró la planta en uno de los cintillos de su caballo y subió al mismo ágilmente. Miró a ambos jóvenes debajo de él con esa mirada altiva y una sonrisa de ligera malicia.

—Tal vez…—fue toda su respuesta para tirar de las cuerdas de cuero haciendo que el caballo empezara a trotar por las levemente nevadas calles de Karasuno dejando atrás a Hinata y al sepultero quien mirada con desconfianza la forma tan familiar que aquel rubio tenía para hablar con Hinata.

—No confíes en él… —dijo Kageyama entrecerrando los ojos, casi olía que el nombre de aquel chico traería penas a Hinata, muchas lamentaciones.

—Te preocupas de más, Kageyama-kun… Tsukishima-kun es una buena persona —fue lo último dicho para después entrar al vivero dejar ir la última nochebuena que Hinata tendría en Karasuno.

**24 de Octubre de 1945 2:00 pm**

—Es hora de ir a merendar, Tsukki —dijo mientras subían al carruaje más el rubio detuvo a su cochero con una seña.

—Esta vez comeremos fuera, quiero visitar a alguien…—emitió sentado en el mismo y tras dar indicaciones partieron al lugar. Yamaguchi no preguntó nada sobre el lugar al que irían ni que fue todo aquello que ocurrió con el sepultero así que en cambio buscó hablar de otros temas para relajar la tensión que se había formado. Arribaron a una cafetería tranquila a tan solo unas calles de ahí descendieron entrando a través de unas puertecillas de madera que daban un aire al viejo oeste. Dentro las meseras y meseros iban de un lado a otro hasta que uno, casi tan alto como Tsukishima, les recibió.

—Tsukishima, cuanto tiempo…—dijo el hombre castaño con una coleta de caballo y una pequeña barba que le hacía denotar madurez aunque tenía edad similar a la del rubio.

—Asahi-san… —saludó respetuoso. Yamaguchi se sorprendió que el rubio frecuentara o visitara lugares de poca categoría, no era por menospreciarlo, el lugar era cómodo y muy alegre pero era un contraste muy grande a las casas elegantes y fiestas de etiqueta a las que el rubio asistía.

—¿El lugar de siempre? —Tsukishima dudó y al final asintió levemente mientras el mesero les guiaba hacia unas escaleras de madera que daban a un segundo piso solitario. Ahí había un balcón con una ventana que, oculta a todos, daba un bello vistazo a Karasuno —en un momento les traigo la carta…

—Gracias…—dijo sin muchos ánimos mirando la mesa de madera y delineando con los dedos sus pequeños caminos e intersecciones. Todo aquel paseo por el vivero y ahora a aquel lugar le parecían a Yamaguchi de lo más extraño, fuera de a actitud habitual de Tsukishima. Es cierto que el rubio salía por largo rato de casa y entonces se cuestionó ¿Serían esos los lugares en los que estaba?

—Tsukki…conoces muy bien al mesero…—susurró. El rubio despegó la vista de la entretenida mesa y no respondió a aquello mientras giraba el rostro hacia el paisaje que el pueblo le ofrecía y el recuerdo de aquel enero azotaba su mente.

**14 de Enero de 1945.**

Hinata sostenía la taza caliente de chocolate con ambas manos mientras soplaba la misma y dejaba que el vapor golpeara su rostro en un intento de recuperar el calor que la nieve había arrebatado. Tsukishima le veía sentado frente a él, clavando sus orbes dorados, explorando sus acciones y hasta el más mínimo movimiento cuestionándose que era tan atrayente de esa criatura sin chiste, de esa persona tan común. Hinata alzó la vista, frunció el ceño, infló las mejillas y miró hacia otro punto. Tsukishima ya estaba aprendiendo a leer bien al joven, saber que hacia eso cuando estaba enojado consigo mismo o con alguien más. En ese caso lo justificaba, de hecho Hinata mismo le había recriminado que no se presentase en año nuevo y aun cando Tsukishima lo hubiese deseado la realidad es que no tuvo valor para montar a su caballo, aparecer con naturalidad y decirle "Feliz año nuevo".

Es que entre pensarlo y pensarlo se hacía más fuerte su creencia de que, de dejarse llevar por los impulsos, terminaría tornando la situación en algo que eventualmente no podría controlar. Si seguía haciendo lo que su interior exclamaba y dejaba de actuar coherente frecuentando al chico terminaría aceptando algo que era imposible.

Prefirió entonces amarrarse a sí mismo y cortar poco a poco comunicación, no de golpe, tal vez no ir al vivero y verse por lapsos más cortos de tiempo, no profundizar en charlas y dejar de conocerse. Tal vez con eso rompería el hechizo que parecía haber impuesto en él, porque es estúpido y vergonzoso sentir que sus manos sudaban y su rostro se acaloraba cuando afuera era invierno, cuando afuera era helado. Así, cuando al fin dio tiempo suficiente para volver a verlo, Hinata le recriminó su ausencia y exigió que le invitase a comer ¿Quién diría que ese chico sería capaz de exigirle? Debía estar muy enojado para hacer eso.

Hinata mismo había elegido el lugar, si Tsukishima no quería ser visto ese era el mejor sitio además de que Asahi, el mesero, era un buen amigo. El pelinaranja volvió a beber del chocolate y sopló una nube cálida mientras apretaba los ojos, entonces Tsukishima sintió que distanciarse si era doloroso más era lo mejor pues ambos podían dedicarse a salvar vidas pero eran muy diferentes y solo el dolor podía gobernar su amistad, lo que sea que fuesen.

—Entonces…—dijo el pelinaranja atreviéndose a hablar, como si exigiese una explicación. Tsukishima alzó los hombres y decidió ser frio y cortante.

—Estuve ocupado… —fue toda su explicación en un vano intento de mostrarle al otro que su compañía no era ni más ni menos importante de lo que había demostrado hacia un mes atrás. Hinata suspiró y asintió sonriendo ladino.

—Espero que estés prosperando —entonces Tsukishima le volvió a ver fijo, Hinata notó esa mirada y volvió a fingir molestia. Realmente ambos eran complicados pero aun así en ese pequeño instante en que la nieve caía mostrando un bello paisaje de Karasuno sintió algo que había sentido jamás y eso era que ellos eran el uno para el otro.

Por más que intentara huir, ocultarse y correr eventualmente ese sentimiento arremetedor le enloquecería y terminaría gritándolo sobre los labios del otro.

**24 de Octubre de 1945 3:15 pm**

Ya terminada la silenciosa comida que tenían Tsukishima y Yamaguchi se dispusieron a salir del local. La gente, de forma fúnebre y sombría, observaban el andar del rubio prejuzgando, dando por hecho que los rumores eran ciertos y algunos le evitaban la mirada con el solo pensamiento de que un asesino como él estaba suelto. Por la puerta entró a rapidez un joven alzando la mano con júbilo.

—¡Asahi-san! He llega…—dejó sus palabras entrecortadas al mirar de frente al doctor y torció una mueca ante su presencia. Él mismo, quien había descubierto el botón dorado en el cuerpo de Hinata, ahora se encontraba de frente al presunto asesino. Se aproximó a paso fuerte, sin temor ni duda, sin intimidarse ante la diferencia de estatura y le tomó de la camisa arrugándole las telas para atraerlo a su altura sorprendiendo al pecoso pero sin inmutar al rubio.— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Tsukki! —gritoneó el sirviente ante la escena. El rubio sonrió malicioso, o al menos fingiendo malicia haciendo hervir un poco más la sangre del bajito.

—Eres ese chico, Nishinoya ¿No? —el bajito chistó sin soltar su agarre mientras Asahi aparecía en escena notando lo que ocurría y como los clientes se alertaban —el ayudante de Daichi, ese investigador… si te conozco.

—¿Realmente pudiste matarlo?...!Contéstame! ¿Realmente merecía morir? —Tsukishima alzó una ceja y tomó la mano del bajito para que le soltase sin dar una respuesta exacta.

—Diré todo lo que deba de decir en el juzgado…—dijo separándose de él, incorporándose y mirándolo altivo.

—Noya, por favor, no hagas un escándalo —decía preocupado Asahi al ver que el chico no se tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo y era comprensible puesto que el mismo Hinata Shouyo que en esos momentos era preparado para su entierro había transformado la vida de Nishinoya Yuu.

**07 de Febrero de 1944**

—Noya, por favor…—decía el pelinaranja sosteniendo los hombros del chico que temblaba presionándole los brazos con fuerza, la vista perdida como si rebuscara algo, la ansiedad en el movimiento continuo de sus pies, sus facciones que caían en la desesperación —vas muy bien, intenta resistir un poco más…

—No puedo, Hinata…—dijo cabizbajo, mirando sus pies mientras pegaba su cabeza al hombro del pelinaranja — no sé cómo tranquilizarme…

En la cercanía, a solo unos pasos, Tsukishima observaba la escena algo confuso. ¿Qué sucedía con aquel joven y por qué actuaba de una forma tan extraña? Entonces recordó los reportes médicos de alguien que había llegado al pueblo meses atrás, era cierto, alguna vez fue su paciente pero de esos fugaces que se presentó una única vez por acciones protocolarias. Un joven que había vuelto de la batalla, capturado por guerrilleros enemigos desde chico y liberado hacia un par de años. Ningún daño físico más que fisuras que curaron al poco tiempo, todo debía estar bien.

—Ven…te daré un té…—dijo invitándolo dentro de la tienda y haciéndole una seña al rubio para que entrase — por favor, mantenle un ojo encima.

Así el chico partió a la pequeña cocineta que tenía a lado del vivero. Tsukishima observó como el chico temblaba mirando a ambos lados y en un impulso se puso de pie intentando ir hacia las plantas más Tsukishima le detuvo sentándolo de nueva cuenta.

—Suéltame, debe tener aquí… Déjame… —decía forcejeando pero era imposible, Tsukishima era más fuerte que él. Entonces, sosteniéndolo con fuerza, revisó sus orbes pese a la resistencia del joven. No tenía sus herramientas a la mano pero pudo precisar por varios hematomas en la piel, sus ojeras y su extraño ataque de ansiedad que había sido sometido a la ingestión de estupefacientes.

—Parece que desde pequeño consumía cosas experimentales y le dan ataques de ansiedad…—dijo el pelinaranja apareciendo con un té en la mano, era un relajante natural.

—Yo le he revisado antes ¿Por qué no presentaba esos síntomas? —entonces notó que jamás le había dicho a Hinata que sus profesiones eran similares solo que él tenía un título y reconocimiento pero en vez de cuestionarle sobre ello este solo sonrió.

—Ese tipo de cosas no se muestran cuando uno quiere, la mayor parte del tiempo él está bien… necesita ser observado —Nishinoya tomó el té lentamente — aunque ha mejorado, solía ser agresivo pensando que yo tendría algo para su ansiedad y solo le he dado algunos té relajantes.

—¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso? —Hinata le miró mientras se limpiaba las manos con su mandil y sonrió.

—La vida me lo enseñó —dijo sonriendo con esa forma que tenía Hinata de hacerlo. Tsukishima, quien había invertido sus años en medicina y estudios, jamás pensó en encontrar en la naturaleza la solución a tantas enfermedades como había hecho Hinata. Sorprendente fue que Nishinoya empezó a relajar esa tensión, recargar la espalda en el asiento y respirar más tranquilo.—Dentro de poco estarás bien…

—Gracias, Hinata…—dijo el pequeño suspirando —debo de estarlo ¿Sabes? Pronto estaré trabajando de nuevo —dijo algo feliz con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué es lo que harás? —aun agotado Nishinoya se señaló a si mismo con orgullo en alto, con mucha alegría después de las obvias tristezas que había enfrentado.

—Seré investigador. Un hombre, Daichi, me contrató como su ayudante…

—Da lo mejor de ti…— Hinata le felicitó, eran buenas noticias. Pocas veces alguien con la suerte de Noya podía enderezar su vida más se estaba esforzando aunque insistía en decir que su buena fortuna había llegado desde aquel día en que intentó asaltar el vivero de Hinata.

Cuando estuvo más en calma se retiró del lugar, apenas y había dirigido la mirada hacia Tsukishima así que ni se esmeró en preguntar quién era o entablar conversación con él, eso quedó en el aire. El pelinaranja se despidió de él en la puerta y notó que el frio de los días se habían disuelto para, seguramente, dar paso a una hermosa primavera. Estiró los brazos al aire y dirigió la mirada a Tsukishima.

—Tsukishima-kun, nos conocemos hace meses y no sabía que eras médico.—dijo riendo divertido mientras se acercaba a él como si le cazara. Tsukishima retrocedió —¿Qué otros secretos escondes? ¿Eh?

—Nada relevante…—se limitó a decir hasta que chocó con un macetero el cual tuvo que sostener antes de que se cayera. Entonces Hinata empezó a reír divertido pues en ese acto notó que pudo poner nervioso al imperturbable Tsukishima Kei.

—Tranquilo, no tengo problema con que nos dediquemos a lo mismo, es mejor así ¿No crees?—y anteriormente Tsukishima podría haber chistado y dicho "No somos iguales". Y es cierto que no lo eran pues Hinata era mucho más humanitario y desinteresado, salvaba a la gente por verles bien mientras que Tsukishima no había tenido esa alegría de ver sonreír a un paciente y sentir empatía.

**24 de Octubre de 1945 3:20 pm**

—Tú no tienes idea de lo que él hizo por mí, de lo que hizo por el pueblo…—decía con furia el joven — él tenía un futuro y nos entregó un futuro a nosotros…

—Tú hablas de tu propio futuro y del bien que hizo al pueblo pero…¿Alguna vez el pueblo escuchó lo que él deseaba? —Nishinoya abrió los ojos sorprendido a las palabras de Tsukishima e inmediatamente retornó a aquella furia intentando aproximarse más fue detenido por Asahi.

—¿Crees que esto es lo que él deseaba? ¿Morir? —gritó alertando a los clientes, era justificable su rabia, tenía tanta estima al pelinaranja que ahora le dolía a mares su ausencia, saber que jamás volvería a ver su sonrisa.

—Tsukki…vamos…—susurró en una súplica el pecoso, las cosas se estaban poniendo peor y no quería que el rubio se enfrentase en una pelea.

El rubio suspiró, sacó su reloj de bolsillo y miró la hora. Aún era temprano, el funeral sería más tarde y había tanto por hacer. Guardó el reloj con elegancia y volvió la vista al aun colérico Nishinoya. Tsukishima pecaba de la satisfacción de provocar a la gente, molestarle solo para ocultar un poco su bondad. Hinata se lo dijo de esa forma, de esa misma manera describió al rubio y tenía tanta razón, estaba ocultando un poco la amargura y justificando lo ocurrido tras sus propias palabras.

—Tsukishima…—su porte se mostró más serio, calmado, algo sombrío a la vez. El rubio se detuvo a solo unos pasos de la puerta junto con el pecoso quien estaba expectante.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó. Nishinoya alzó la vista amenazante.

—Sé que tuviste que ver y no voy a descansar hasta que los culpables paguen…—el rubio se acomodó los lentes que se habían resbalado un poco e fingió ignorar sus amenazas un seguro para caminar hacia el marco de la puerta susurrando suavemente.

—Da lo mejor de ti…—justo aquellas palabras que Hinata había dicho aquel día de febrero en que las cosas mejoraron para Nishinoya. Fue un golpe bajo escucharlas, una mala jugada que terminó por quebrajarle los sentimientos.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les está gustando? Me gustaría saber sus teorías y apuestas ¿Quien será el acecino? Por que lo hay, o claro que lo hay. Mi novia dijo que fue Kageyama ¿Será? ¿Por que lo haría? Bueno, eventualmente descubrirán cosas sorprendentes y tristes alrededor de la vida de Hinata Shouyo. Me emociona mucho escribir esta historia! <em>

**_-Yisus_**


	3. Del color del atardecer

_Vengo descubriendo que no serán tantos capitulos como creo ...le quedan com si me extiendo ... pero escribir 24 horas [sin contar las horas de sueño] no dan para mucho que digamos. Además esta historia se enfoca en el misterio de ¿Quien mató a Hinata? Hay teorías interesantes como que Noya se volvió loco y lo mató, que Kageyama estaba celoso y lo mató, que Yamaguchi quería que Tsukishima fuera solo para él y lo mató y hasta que Hinata se suicidó...todas sus opiniones son interesantes, realmente me gusta ver como se han enfrascado en este drama ¿Quien será? ¿Quien será? !Pronto lo sabremos! !Espero no decepcionarles!_

_Por cierto...mi novia se burla por que ahora fui yo quien sufrió con este capitulo...pero se que ella y ustedes sufrirán conmigo(?)_

* * *

><p><strong>18 de Marzo de 1944<strong>

—La primavera es una buena estación, la gran mayoría de las plantas se dan en esta época sobre todo las flores —decía el pelinaranja regando sus plantas en el vivero. Ese lugar siempre tenía un buen clima para ayudar a las plantas, dentro de lo que la tecnología del momento ofrecía claro está. Hinata aproximó su rostro a una de las flores, una de color amarillo como el sol mismo, y sintió el aroma que esta emitía.

—¿Qué hay de tu familia? —preguntó Tsukishima quien en todos esos meses de tratarle no había visto que otra alma habitara ese lugar. Hinata sonrió con calma e hizo una seña para que le siguiera. Atravesaron el vivero hasta llegar a una zona donde Tsukishima pudo notar unas montañas de paja encima de una base de madera a los que se subía por una escalerilla más siguieron de largo, atravesaron un lavadero y llegaron a una puertecilla de madera que daba a un pequeño patio trasero.

En este patio había hermosas flores entre rosas y amarillas decorando en su extensión, un pequeño camino de piedras guiaba hacia la pared que dividía los límites del vivero con la calle y en esta estaba plasmada una pintura muy hermosa de un paisaje que hacia armonía con el resto de las plantas que en ese jardín pequeño había. Entonces, entre toda la ramería, pudo notar una cruz plateada que sobresalía de esta.

—Ellas no están aquí pero me gusta pensar que así es…—dijo Hinata aproximándose y moviendo las plantas para que sus nombres se notaran. _"Hinata Mei" y "Hinata Natsu"_ estaban grabados en ella—mi madre y mi hermanita, es toda mi familia….

Tsukishima no dijo más nada, se aproximó a las tumbas falsas y no quiso entrar en detalles de que había pasado, debía ser una historia triste de relatar por parte del pelinaranja. A quien preguntase del pueblo se limitaba a decir "El pueblo es su familia" ¿Será acaso que todos sabían lo que acontecía en la vida de Hinata Shouyo?

**24 de Octubre de 1945 4:03 pm**

El rubio miraba su reloj fijamente mientras tomaba asiento en uno de sus elegantes sillones de color vino. La servidumbre le atendía, le llevaba algo de beber y un pequeño plato con fruta seca mientras sus ojos miel observaban la lejanía del jardín, sus plantas y más fijamente unas hermosas flores naranjas que reposaban en medio de todo. Entrecerró los orbes mientras el pecoso entraba a la habitación donde su jefe se tomaba un respiro y dejaba un paquete cubierto en papel marrón amarrado con varios mecates para que no se abriera.

—Tsukki, un mensajero dejó este paquete para ti…—el rubio dejó de lado su copa y tomó el mismo revisando el remitente que remarcaba el nombre de "Hospital psiquiátrico de Ciudad Central". Volvió a revisar su reloj y suspiró en calma.

—Me sorprende la impuntualidad de los mensajeros de Ciudad Central. —dijo colocando el paquete aun sin abrir en sus piernas y tomando nuevamente la copa que mecía con sutileza. Yamaguchi se sentía curioso del contenido de tal paquete más eso quedaría en una pregunta sin responder, una pregunta que no se atrevería a hacer porque no era de su incumbencia.

—Tsukki…con respecto a tu viaje —dijo preocupado y es que a todos los empleados del joven Doctor les preocupaba la repentina decisión del chico de partir y quien hacia siempre de vocero de todos era precisamente el pecoso, su mano derecha. Además el hecho de que estuviera en el ojo de la ley y que por su ansiedad de partir hacían de Tsukishima aún más sospechoso y eso preocupaba a Yamaguchi.

—Tadashi … partiré después del juicio porque no quiero dejar las cosas inconclusas, es impropio de mi —Yamaguchi sintió alivio de oír esas palabras porque por un instante pensó que el otro quería escapar o algo similar. — necesito que me hagas un favor… pero te lo pediré mañana cuando partamos juntos.

Tsukishima bajó la vista mientras el pecoso abría los ojos sorprendido. ¿Partamos? Acaso él también sería parte del viaje de Tsukishima. Bueno, era posible que querría que le llevase a tomar el tren aunque aquello era trabajo de su chofer pero algo debía pasar en la mente y corazón del rubio para tomar la decisión de que fuese el mismo Yamaguchi quien le llevase. Aun asi siempre fiel e incondicional Yamaguchi hizo una reverencia hacia el doctor.

—Entendido, Tsukki —dijo suave y claro. No había persona en quien más confiara que en ese pecoso que le acompañó desde su infancia y a veces lamentaba no haber tenido el valor de contarle lo que ocurría con respecto a Hinata Shouyo. Volvió a tomar el paquete y lo apretó entre sus manos mientras fruncía el ceño, la hora de la verdad, de que todos lo supieran, estaba muy cerca.

—Una cosa más… —volvió la vista al jardín y dijo con seriedad —corta esas flores…

**13 de Abril de 1944 **

Tsukishima había caído en cuenta, en vista de la situación, que Hinata estaba algo solo en el mundo. Cuando pensó de esa manera, en primer momento, le vio rodeado de gente en la florería, esos pueblerinos sonrientes que le regalaban una palmada en la espalda, que le llevaban comida, que cuidaban de él pues todos conocían la historia trágica del joven. A cambio Hinata se había encargado de cuidar de la salud de ellos a cambio de nada, porque le hacían sentir más amena la vida, más feliz.

Pero la realidad es que no importando cuanta gente fuera a la florería, cuantos panes le dieran, cuantas sonrisas le regalaran, algo había en los ojos de Hinata, una pequeña mancha oscura de tristeza que nadie notaba, de la que nadie se percataba y que todos pasaban por alto. En los ojos de Hinata se vislumbraba la soledad.

Las personas de Karasuno podían canturrear hasta el fin de los tiempos "Hinata no está solo porque nosotros somos su familia" y él sonreiría sonrojado de los mofletes mientras asentía con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos pero, al final del día, cerraba el vivero donde él vivía, se quitaba el mandil y los guantes, subía las escalerillas que daban a sus aposentos los cuales estaban cubiertos a la vista de todos por un montón de bloques de paja y ahí, recostado entre esas cobijas amontonadas que hacían una excelente labor como sustituto de cama, miraba el cielo estrellado que se colaba por los cristales del techo y entrecerraba los ojos sintiendo el peso de no recibir con una cálida voz familiar un "Buenas noches".

Es entonces cuando Hinata sentía que realmente estaba solo.

Pero cada mañana se ponía una máscara de alegría y charlaba con la gente de Karasuno mientras regaba las plantas y flores del lugar. La primavera había traído hermosos claveles y azucenas, petunias y margaritas además de girasoles y un sinfín de flores de colores que hacían un espectáculo visual como un arcoíris plantado en la tierra. Tsukishima, es entonces, que se sorprendía de como los estantes y escalerillas del negocio se pintaban como un hermoso cuadro y cuando miraba a Hinata y este le veía con una sonrisa traviesa. El rubio miraba a otro punto fingiendo irritación pues el pelinaranja había podido captar y arrancado una expresión que no mostraba muy a menudo, una expresión de sorpresa.

Esa noche Tsukishima alzó la mano para despedirse y volver a casa, había pasado mucho tiempo fuera a pesar de que se propuso poner distancia entre él y Hinata más le había sido imposible sobre todo porque de alguna forma el joven le pedía volver al día siguiente. Antes de tomar camino y subir a su caballo el pelinaranja le detuvo.

—Hoy es el mejor día de la primavera…las flores se ven más hermosas cada año en este día.—aseguró el chico y bajó la vista con una sonrisa — cada año yo …—se detuvo, suspiró suave y dejó un tanto confundido al rubio quien alzaba una ceja, entonces prosiguió — ¿Puedes venir un momento? No te robará mucho tiempo es solo que esta vez…no quiero hacerlo solo…

El doctor alzó los hombros fingiendo desinterés y retornó al vivero que por las noches se iluminaba con las estrellas mismas. Hinata se acercó a varias flores, seleccionó las más hermosas y le pidió que le ayudase a elegir. Tsukishima no entendía muy bien de que iba pero, cuando al fin el pelinaranja terminó un hermoso ramo, asintió y se encaminó hacia la parte trasera del vivero. Nuevamente estaban ahí de pie ante los nombres de la madre y la hermana de Hinata. Este sonrió suave aunque triste.

—El día más hermoso de la primavera ellas se volvieron flores…—dijo con dolor mientras colocaba el arreglo en aquella zona —ya han pasado muchos años… pero aun no olvido nada de ellas. Ni como reían ni los regaños de mamá, ni la forma en que Natsu se enojaba y se cruzaba de brazos inflando los cachetes… ellas siguen aquí…riendo cuando hago bien y regañándome cuando hago mal …

A pesar de lo dicho Hinata no lloró más sus ojos se enrojecieron. Año tras año hacia el mismo ritual solo que por primera vez alguien le acompañaba. A esas alturas Tsukishima sabía que en aquel lugar no reposaban los restos de la familia de Hinata pero él tenía la creencia de que ellas estaban en ahí, sus almas, sus memorias, todo. Hinata se puso de pie y tras sus palabras retrocedió haciéndole una seña a Tsukishima para retirarse. El rubio lanzó una última mirada a las flores y retornó al vivero junto con Hinata.

—Gracias… nunca había hecho esto con alguien...—Tsukishima iba a preguntar por qué lo eligió a él pero le pareció más importante cuestionar sobre otra cosa.

—¿Cómo murieron? —se atrevió a decir al fin. Hinata no hablaba muy a menudo al respecto aunque no era por ocultarlo si no porque todos conocían aquel terrible evento de años atrás.

—Fue un incendio, yo estaba con Kageyama-kun ese día y cuando volví el vivero entero estaba en llamas… —hizo una leve pausa y prosiguió —ellas estaban dormidas y …solo con el humo …

Tsukishima le hizo detener y con algo de duda le despeinó un poco los cabellos. Entendió lo ocurrido, fue una intoxicación al inhalar humo, los viveros cristalizados son una trampa para los incendios pues todo en él se acumula como un horno y no hay tantos escapes para el humo. Aun cuando las llamas no llegaron a ellas, aun cuando apagasen el siniestro, tras llegar a la cama donde ambas reposaban abrazadas notaron que ninguna respiraba,

**24 de Octubre de 1945 5:12 pm**

—Tsukki, el joven Sugawara está aquí…—dijo el pecoso desde el arco de la puerta. El rubio dejó de lado el periódico y mirando la hora en su reloj entrecerró los ojos y le hizo una seña para que le dejase entrar. El peliplatino pasó a la sala donde el doctor dejaba el periódico de lado y saludó amable, cortés a pesar de la pena que experimentaba.

—Me sorprende su visita, Suga-san —dijo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y le indicaba con una mano que podía tomar lugar. Suga hizo caso y miró al joven rubio y acto seguido al pecoso a quien sonrió amistosamente. —creo que no le había presentado a Tadashi.

—No había tenido el gusto…—dijo sonriendo apacible y volvió la mirada a Tsukishima quien seguía imperturbable. —me gustaría hablar sobre lo ocurrido….

—No tengo problema con que Tadashi sepa sobre mi relación con Hinata Shouyo...—comentó quitándose los lentes, los limpió con elegancia para después colocarlos de nueva cuenta en donde reposaban. Yamaguchi estaba muy confuso y Sugawara algo sorprendido pero acto seguido sonrió dulce.

—Habías puesto tanto esfuerzo en ocultarlo —Suga suspiró y cambió a expresión a una de preocupación — Sé que te están culpando ... eso es terrible...

—Es por el botón… es un obsequio que le di, una promesa de que volvería por él cuando mis estudios en Vienna terminaran. —dijo mostrando tranquilidad al relatar aquello.

—Y por eso empacabas tus cosas para partir de Karasuno… —continuó Suga y el rubio asintió. Suga relajó la expresión y suspiró suavemente — cuentas con mi apoyo, Tsukishima. Sé que era importante para ti, para todos nosotros …era como un hijo para mí.

—Agradezco su apoyo, Suga-san pero yo saldré de esto por mi cuenta…—dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana por donde la luz del sol aun entraba radiante —no es buena idea que el hijo del ex-alcalde apoye a un sospechoso de homicidio. No quiero dañar su nombre…

—Mi nombre no es más importante que las personas que aprecio...—dijo sutil bajando la mirada.

**26 de Abril de 1944**

—Ah, ¡Tsukishima-kun!—dijo Hinata alzando la mano mientras iba hacia el doctor. Detrás de él un apacible hombre de cabellos peliplatinos sonreía como señal de saludo. Pensó en retroceder y huir en ese momento pero la mano del pelinaranja le detuvo —Ven, te presentaré a Suga-san

Aun cuando el rubio se negó un poco, se jaloneó para librarse del agarre e intentaba en bano retroceder todo fue en vano, Hinata le llevó frente al joven. Tsukishima se talló un poco la frente mientras Suga reía un poco.

—De modo que eres amigo de Hinata. ¿Cuánto tiempo, Tsukishima? —el pelinaranja miró confuso a uno y a otro sin entender que pasaba hasta que Suga captó ese detalle —oh, Tsukishima y yo nos conocemo. Nos topamos en algunas reuniones en el pasado.

—¿En serio? Eso no me lo esperaba —dijo impresionado el pelinaranja.

—Él es un doctor muy reconocido y cuando iba a reuniones sobre medicina ahí estaba él más no lo había visto desde hacía tiempo —retornó la mirada al rubio curioseando sobre su porte. Dedujo en ese instante que Tsukishima había cambiado, ya no tenía esa actitud recta y "aburrida" de siempre, parecía con la mirada más alerta y las facciones más relajada, era sorprendentemente más refrescante que en el pasado.

—He estado ocupado…—se excusó avergonzado. Suga sonrió cómplice casi como si leyera a través de él y asintió entendiendo al instante.

—Suga-san vino a traerme unos bollos muy ricos ¿Quieres probar? Vamos a comer juntos —invitó Hinata a los dos pero Suga se excusó negando y revolviéndole los despeinados cabellos naranjas.

—Tengo que a casa, papá a estado algo enfermo y quiero cuidar de él —Hinata cambió su expresión a la de preocupación pues aquel viejo hombre era muy amable y cariñoso con él.

—Espera aquí, Suga-san. Iré por algo para él —dijo entrando al vivero dejando a ambos chicos fuera de este. Tsukishima estaba tenso de que alguien conocido supiera la amistad que había estado formando con Hinata pues la gente de alta clase solía ser muy prejuiciosa, cruel. Suga le miró tranquilo casi como para que se relajase y susurró.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… —Tsukishima sintió sus mejillas arder y rápidamente negó.

—No tengo ningún secreto…nosotros somos amigos —dijo torpemente, bastante, tanto a si que se sintió fuera de sí mismo y se golpeó mentalmente por su torpeza.

—Yo no digo lo contrario…solo que cuida porque es como mi familia —Tsukishima lo sabía, para todos en el pueblo Hinata era uno más de la familia y también sabia, sin necesidad de que alguien más se lo dijera, de que debía cuidar de ese chico porque tenía esa sensación, constantemente, de que si le quitaba la vista de encima algo malo podría pasarle. El pelinaranja salió del vivero y entregó a Sugawara una bolsita de cuero con varias especias.

—Es para un té, le hará sentir mucho mejor —Suga agradeció con una sonrisa, Hinata siempre buscaba hacer algo por hacer sentir bien a su padre por eso el viejo le apreciaba y tenía tanto cariño.

—Nos veremos pronto.—dijo Suga alzando una mano y subiendo al coche que esperaba por él. Tsukishima había tenido poco contacto con ese joven pero ahora sentía un poco de admiración pues ajeno a los estándares sociales él se paseaba sin pena entre las clases, no temía mostrar al mundo su amistad con ese joven pelinaranja ni temía a las represalias que podían tomar contra ellos. Tal vez debería ser un poco más como él, tal vez….sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió un cabezazo en el costado y al girar miró los cabellos desordenados de Hinata envestirle suavemente como si fuera una adorable bestia.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó esperando que se detuviese.

—Pusiste una cara muy rara y eso no me gusta….—dijo separándose e inflando los mofletes en seña de molestia. Tsukishima no admitiría abiertamente pero esos mohines del más bajo le parecían adorables, atrayentes. Estaba cayendo paso a paso en las garras de ese pequeño chico de ojos como el atardecer mismo. Aunque tal vez, en ese mes de Abril, Tsukishima aún no terminaba de digerir que el amor se podía presentar de esa manera.

**24 de Octubre de 1945 6:24 pm**

—Tsukki, el vehículo está casi listo para ir al funeral—anunció el pecoso entrando a la habitación donde el rubio se terminaba de acomodar las ropas. El color oscuro le cubría la pálida piel, le hacían resaltar el rubio de sus ojos y el dorado de sus orbes pero plasmaba en él una sensación terrible, daba una impresión muy fuerte verle así y más ahora que Yamaguchi había escuchado algo que no pensó oir : "No tengo problema con que Tadashi sepa sobre mi relación con Hinata Shouyo" ¿Qué tipo de relación quería decir?

Casi como si leyera su mente Tsukishima alzó una ceja ante la mirada penetrante de su mano derecha y suspiró cansado. Aquel pecoso era como un libro abierto para él y era fácil leer de sus emociones.

—Sé que quieres preguntarlo…—Yamaguchi dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa y negó bajando la mirada rápidamente.

—No es asunto mío, son cosas de Tsukki —el rubio caminó hacia él entrecerrando los ojos y puso una mano en el hombro del joven.

—Te lo diré ahora….vayamos —dijo haciendo un mohín para partir al vehículo que les esperaba mientras una de las sirvientas entregó a las manos del rubio un hermoso ramo de flores color naranja que anteriormente había solicitado que cortaran y arreglaran para dejarlo en la lápida de Hinata. Durante el camino al cementerio todo se mantuvo en un silencio penumbroso. La gente caminaba por las calles con hermosos arreglos florales, trajes oscuros e incredulidad en los ojos. La tristeza se olía en Karasuno. Yamaguchi no quiso dar inicio a la charla, o al menos no abordar el tema de golpe así que se fue por la tangente.

—Tsukki… esas son tus flores favoritas…—dijo mirando el racimo en sus brazos. El rubio le imitó y sutilmente acarició un pétalo con la yema de los dedos.

—Se llama clavel chino…no sabía de qué color sería pero me da gusto que se vea de esta manera…—dijo haciendo una pausa suave y prosiguió —son un obsequio de Hinata Shouyo.

**19 de Mayo de 1944**

—Pronto va a iniciar el verano…—dijo el pelinaranja estirando los brazos al aire mientras era observado por el rubio. Durante la temporada no había parado de trabajar más ahora, en esa temporada, bajaba un tanto la venta y se restablecía hasta Diciembre. Aun así, sin ser un as de las financias, Hinata podía sobrellevar bien sus pagos de servicios básicos y abastecerse de comida.

En múltiples ocasiones Tsukishima se había aguantado las ganas de invitarle a comer pero sabía que en su orgullo el pelinaranja le rechazaría. Fuera de eso la idea de 'invitarle' sonaba como a cita y sonaba vergonzoso en su cabeza. Pero ¿Acaso los hombres tenían cosas como 'citas'?. Tsukishima debía de sacarse esas ideas torpes de adolecente de la cabeza y dejar de leer las novelas de drama y romance que Yamaguchi le recomendaba.

—Últimamente estás raro…—dijo Hinata sorprendiendo al rubio pues, así de repente, estaba muy próximo a su rostro mirándole fijamente y parpadeando constante. Tsukishima retrocedió un poco y miró a otro punto.

—Pronto será el festival del verano también ….—dijo intentando cambiar de conversación y retomando la anterior lo cual funcionó. Era muy fácil desubicar al chico.

—Sí, habrá una gran fiesta en todo el pueblo ¿Irás? —cuestionó ilusionado hacia el doctor quien negó con la cabeza.

—No me gustan las aglomeraciones de gente, prefiero verles en la distancia…—susurró acomodándose los lentes mientras el hierbatero hacia una mueca graciosa.

—Eres un amargado y si sigues así te van a salir verrugas en el cuello y te pondrás feo y viejo —hizo mohines de burla irritando un poco al médico quien intentó detener esos intentos de picotearle las mejillas —mira, mira …ya tienes arrugas.

—¡Basta! De acuerdo, iré pero para ya —y en ese momento notó que no era el único capaz de moldear y chantajear a Hinata si no que el de cabellos naranjas ya podía ver a través de él e influir en sus decisiones. Sonrió triunfal al verse vencedor, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el festival llegase.

**24 de Octubre de 1995 7:00 pm**

Las puertas del panteón estaban abiertas de par en par. Las mujeres con el rostro cubierto con una suave tela transparente en tonalidades oscuras, los hombres de traje negro y los pueblerinos más humildes vestían sus harapos más oscuros. El sonido de la arena y los murmullos era lo único que resonaba dentro del lugar, los pies arrastrándose, las ancianas intentando llegar al punto y alguno que otro llanto precoz. El caballo detuvo su andar y bajó primeramente el pecoso a abrir la puerta del lugar donde Tsukishima se encontraba. Este sacó primeramente la cabeza y después el cuerpo entero vislumbrando el lugar donde los pueblerinos de Karasuno se reunían.

Algunas vistas giraban, observaban al rubio y murmuraban por lo bajo. Aun así había de ser considerados, respetuosos y prudentes para no armar escándalo hasta que se confirmase que efectivamente él le había quitado la vida. Aun así, hubo más de uno, que con la mirada intentaban ahuyentar al criminal más este no desistió.

Tsukishima caminó con el ramo en brazos seguido por Yamaguchi quien temeroso dirigía la mirada a las personas y las esquivaba pues sentía la tensión en el ambiente, en sus hombros, la culpa que implantaban en Tsukishima, la forma tan despectiva de verle.

A lo lejos estaba el pelinegro, aquella pala descansaba a un costado y lucía imperturbable a unos metros del ataúd donde la gente se acercaba y observaba para después romperse en llanto diciendo que fue injusto, que eso no debía pasarle a él, que era realmente bueno, joven, bondadoso. Kageyama miró el andar de Tsukishima más no hizo más seña de interés y siguió observando a las personas andar hacia el lugar donde reposaba el pelinaranja.

A pesar de que los murmullos aumentaron y la ofensa se postró en la gente, Tsukishima se abrió paso entre los que estaban cerca del ataúd y estos retrocedieron un poco asqueados, molestos. Pronto el ataúd estaba solo y conforme sus pasos se hacían más cercanos más claramente podía ver esos cabellos naranjas dentro de la caja.

Sus orbes cerrados, sus brazos encima del pecho y una cara angelical. Vestía ahora unas prendas más dignas, no ese uniforme arraposo y con manchas de estiércol, ni siquiera ese mandil que le caracterizaba y con el que le conoció si no un hermoso traje blanco que hacia resaltar sus facciones, que le hacía ver como un verdadero ángel. Tsukishima analizó cada parte de su rostro, de esas manos, de esas hebras casi como si quisiera grabarlo en su mente y apretó un poco los labios.

Tomó la mano de Hinata cauteloso, casi como si fuera de porcelana, casi como si temiera romperlo y bajo estas colocó el arreglo de flores que había cortado y que iba a juego con sus cabellos, que le recordaban tanto a él de alguna manera. Suspiró suave y entrecerró los orbes para después despejar los cabellos de la frente del hierbatero. Se aproximó, depositó un beso en esta, un beso lleno de amor que dejó confuso a los espectadores y entonces dejó su frente pegada a la del pelinaranja cerrando los ojos, incapaz de decir adiós.

—Ya no voy a esconderme y ocultarlo…todos lo sabrán ahora… debí haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo, Hinata….—susurró para después separarse y echar un último vistazo al cuerpo del joven. La gente intentaba pasar a despedirse también antes de que iniciase la sepultura y el rubio retrocedió mientras el tiempo pasaba y no se detenía.

Durante ese año jamás se detuvo he hizo tantas cosas con ese chico y no hizo tantas más. Pero de igual forma no había tiempo para arrepentimientos o para buscar retroceder. Tsukishima seguía adelante, determinado, dispuesto a decir todo lo que sabía y sentía. Entonces, cuando terminaron de despedirse al cabo de un rato, Kageyama fue hacia el ataúd y observó a Hinata con su expresión de siempre, esa misma expresión de la que su amigo se quejaba siempre, no podía hacer otra tal vez, no era una persona que actuara naturalmente ante el dolor.

—Estarás en un lugar mejor…—susurró para después mirar el ataúd y cerrarlo suavemente con un sonido casi inaudible.

Este empezó a descender mientras el llanto aumentaba y la gente arrojaba algunas flores encima de la madera para que le acompañasen. Kageyama vio el descender, al igual que todos, y cuando a escasos metros el ataúd se detuvo empezó a arrojar tierra encima de este enterrando así a su mejor amigo, al alma del pueblo, a la alegría de tantos, a un gran chico.

Tsukishima se quedó ahí hasta que el ultimo montículo de tierra fue puesto y pronto los arreglos de flores empezaron a adornar encima de donde reposaban sus restos. Miró su reloj, pronto anochecería y no quería permanecer en el cementerio toda la noche aun cuando así lo hubiese deseado. Emprendió camino junto a Yamaguchi hacia el vehículo que le esperaba y subieron viendo como algunos pueblerinos partían con su pena. El rubio buscó seguir actuando indiferente pero pronto sus palabras salieron suaves y claras, una confesión directa hacia el pecoso, la frase exacta y concisa para explicar lo visto, vivido y escuchado.

—Hinata es….el amor de mi vida….—susurró sin ver a su mano derecha pero este abrió los ojos sorprendidos pues nunca en la vida pensó escuchar al rubio decir palabras tan fuertes como esas. Entonces sintió que debía llorar las lágrimas que el otro no se había atrevido a derramar pues Tsukishima acaba de despedirse de la persona que amaba….


	4. Luminarias flotantes de verano

Nadie lo a notado pero tuve un error con respecto a las fechas. A partir de Enero el año es 1945...pero como somos muy perezosos ninguno lo notó ¿ah?. Bueno, prosigamos con el fic. Como dije en mi facebook REALMENTE ME ENCANTA escribir este fanfic. ME satisface mucho y espero que a ustedes también. Disfrútenlo.

**11 de Junio de 1945**

Aquel día, por primera vez, le vio llorar en un silencio abismal. Tsukishima sintió algo que nunca había sentido puesto que estar junto con Hinata, en esa especie de amistad inesperada e indescriptible, se había vuelto por si misma una serie de eventos y descubrimientos, de momentos y sentimientos nunca experimentados. Precisamente fue el verlo llorar que hizo florecer uno o varios de estos sentimientos, hubo empatía, hubo incertidumbre y bastante frustración al no saber qué hacer. El rubio estiró los brazos hacia él más dudó un par de veces recogiendo los mismos y volviéndolos a estirar. Cuando al fin fue más valiente y menos consiente puso sus brazos en los hombros del pelinaranja y lo apegó a su pecho en un abrazo que daba un vuelco a su corazón y a su vez una tristeza infinita.

Fue más emotivo aun cuando Hinata lo rodeó con sus brazos sollozando sobre su camisa y negando suavemente. Quiso decir que todo estaría bien pero no lo estaría, no aun al menos. Tsukishima no conocía ese dolor de perder a alguien querido, había perdido a sus padres más aun siendo ellos no había esa clase de conexión y amor que Hinata expresaba por cada persona de ese pueblo así que si decía "Entiendo cómo te sientes" estaría mintiendo. Solo se quedó ahí, abrazándolo en el umbral de aquella enorme mansión.

Ese día desastroso y lamentable empezó así. Tsukishima había llegado, como era costumbre o necesidad al vivero donde Hinata atendía más ese día pasó algo diferente. El lugar no había abierto, no había clientes, no estaba la sonrisa adorable del pelinaranja. Tsukishima alzó una ceja y sin pedir consentimiento entró al invernadero rebuscando con la mirada a Hinata. No tardó mucho en notar el ruido de unas cosas al fondo del lugar y como unos pasos se aproximaban a él tomándole por sorpresa.

—Tsukishima-kun….—dijo el pelinaranja con preocupación en su mirada, apretando los labios, torciendo las cejas. —Hoy no puedo quedarme a charlar, yo….

—¿Pasa algo?— Hinata detuvo su andar más no sus nervios y bajando un poco la mirada Tsukishima notó que en su mano el joven traía un bolsa donde solía guardar hierbas.

—Necesito ir a un lugar… ¿Podrías llevarme? —el rubio entendió que aquello era una emergencia, un enfermo tal vez, solo eso podía poner así al chico.

No quedó más que aceptar a pesar de que nunca había montado a su caballo con alguien más. Ayudó al pelinaranja a subir quien, a pesar de su nerviosismo por montar un animal así, disipó su miedo ante lo que ocurría. Tsukishima se subió delante de él y le solicitó algo.

—Dime a donde vamos…—Hinata tomó aire y bajó la cabeza.

—A la casa del alcalde…—Tsukishima abrió los ojos un poco presintiendo que pasaba, fijó sus orbes dorados por un segundo en el porte angustioso de Hinata y miró hacia el camino.

—Sujétate bien….—dicho esto emprendió la marcha a todo galope por las calles de Karasuno hasta tomar un atajo veloz en donde podían, aparte de todo, pasar desapercibidos perdiéndose después en un camino empedrado que daba hacia una colina retorcida a una distancia considerable del resto del pueblo. Algo solitario, verde en sus alrededores y con la mira del cielo que se extendía encima de él tan azul y hermoso.

Llegaron al lugar, un vigilante les observó y tras atinar de quienes se trataban, algo extrañado, les permitió pasar. Tsukishima bajó del caballo y ayudó al pelinaranja a hacerlo y este apenas agradeciendo corrió hacia la enorme puerta de la casa. Su andar se detuvo con la mano de otro vigilante.

—No pueden entrar ¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata? —preguntó el vigilante frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Por favor, déjame entrar….tengo algo para él —el vigilante negó invitándoles a retirarse.

—Es un momento delicado y privado para la familia, por favor…deja de intentar…nada se puede hacer…—comentó con preocupación haciendo que el chico, nuevamente, bajase la mirada. Cuando iba a desistir, o buscar un plan para colarse, la voz de alguien llamó la atención de los tres.

—Déjale pasar…después de todo Hinata es como parte de la familia—susurró el peliplatino cuyas ojeras y porte indicaban cansancio y depresión aunque buscaba con esmero una sonrisa para sus ahora invitados. Hinata no esperó a que el guardia dijera algo, entró a trote hasta Suga y entregó la bolsa con las especias.

—Algo podremos hacer, él estará bien…—Suga miró la bolsita de cuero entre sus manos, percibió ese olor a hierbas y sonrió ladino, enternecido y asintió con confianza.

—¿Quieres ir a verle? —dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza y alzó la vista hacia Tsukishima —¿Qué le parece, Doctor? ¿Gustaría hacer un chequeo a mi padre?

Tras esas palabras entraron al cuarto enorme con paredes de mármol y decoraciones en plata. La familia del peliplatino era adinerada, su padre era el alcalde más a diferencia de los avaros y maliciosos él obtenía su dinero de forma justa, le gustaba ser noble con todos, amaba a Karasuno tanto que a voces se rumoraba que tras su muerte toda su fortuna enriquecería al pueblo. A pesar de eso, tanto amaba Karasuno al viejo alcalde, que deseaban con todo ese dinero darle más vida y que él les entregase más de sus sonrisas.

Bastó una mirada por parte de Tsukishima para ver que ya no había esperanza. Quedaba tan poco de su vida, El anciano yacía en la cama rodeado de sus sirvientes quienes le cambiaban las sabanas, humedecían la frente y estaban al tanto de sus necesidades. Tsukishima alzó la vista y notó en la cabecera de su cama una foto donde estaba la feliz familia. Una madre, muy similar a Suga con cabellos platinos largos y ojos almendrados, el señor con porte noble y recto junto al pequeño hijo único con sonrisa de ángel. Recordó que había escuchado de la separación del alcalde con su mujer, ella se fue de Karasuno sin siquiera despedirse cuando Suga aún era muy chico. Cuando escuchó ese rumor de la gente de clase alta no le tomó importancia pero hasta ver ese cuadro aquella historia llegó a su mente.

—Papá, Hinata está aquí —el viejo parpadeó con cansancio y miró a su hijo buscando palpar su mano. Suga la tomó de inmediato con los orbes llenos de lágrimas. El hombre apenas podía balbucear algunas cosas incoherentes hasta que tomó aire y giró la vista al otro lado donde el de cabellos naranjas le miraba con preocupación, con los ojos rojos.

Si alguien había estado ahí para Hinata cuando su familia murió en aquel incendio fue precisamente el alcalde y su hijo. Le ayudaron, junto con todo el pueblo, a alzar su vivero y reestabilizar su economía para subsistir. El hombre, con todas las arrugas de su rostro, sonrió ante la imagen del hierbatero y recostó su cabeza contra la almohada para dar un último respiro silencioso.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, aún más fuertes que antes, mientras Tsukishima revisaba el pulso del viejo para decretar la hora de muerte. Una sábana cubrió su cuerpo mientras, con todas sus fuerzas, Sugawara soportaba el dolor. Por otro lado Hinata estaba demasiado devastado para seguir viendo como el cuerpo del noble anciano estaba cubierto. Retrodeció un par de pasos y emprendió hacia la salida sin decir más nada. Tsukishima le observó partir e impropiamente en él decidió seguirle, no era momento para que estuviera solo.

Tras cruzar los elegantes pasillos le dio alcance en la salida de la casa, en ese umbral elegante. Lo sujeto del hombro haciéndolo girar. Entonces vio fijamente a Hinata llorar de una manera tan desconsolada, tan destrozado. Tomó sus hombros y lo pegó a su pecho en un abrazo, el primer abrazo que tenía un sabor amargo.

**24 de Octubre de 1945 8:40 pm**

Tsukishima miró su reloj y suspiró un poco mientras estaba sentado en su viejo estudio revisando su correspondencia y preparando lo necesario para su partida. Entre sus papeles estaba aquella carta para partir a Vienna, el correo matutino, un periódico de hace varios años y un papel algo viejo que había estado guardando para cuando ese día llegase. Dejando todo eso de lado empezó a redactar una carta con una pluma elegante de ave y tinta negra mientras la oscuridad llegaba a Karasuno, mientras las velas se encendían para dar iluminación a la casona del Doctor.

La puerta resonó un par de veces, hueca como la madera misma, y dando punto final dobló la carta cuidadosamente colocándola en un sobre de color hueso.

—Adelante…—indicó Tsukishima mientras ponía un sello de cera en el sobre con el emblema del cuervo que siempre usaba. Yamaguchi pasó al estudio con una leve reverencia y fue hacia él.

—Traje un poco de té…—dijo dirigiéndose con la bandeja hacia el rubio y colocó la taza de porcelana fina sobre el escritorio para, lentamente, servir el líquido en la misma. Terminado hizo una reverencia para partir nuevamente más la voz del rubio le detuvo.

—Tadashi… ven un momento. —el pecoso parpadeó un poco y caminó de vuelta hacia el escritorio. Tsukishima le indicó que tomase asiento y el otro asintió algo temeroso. El rubio siempre era formal y directo más nunca le había llamado con esa tensión en el ambiente ¿Acaso habrá hecho algo mal? Tragó saliva ante la espera de que hablase.

—Tsukki, yo...—el rubio le interrumpió alzando la mano y negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que mereces una explicación de todo lo que has visto hoy…tal vez todos la merezcan y es hora de que lo diga antes de irme de aquí para siempre —el pecoso abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Realmente pensaba dejar Karasuno para siempre? Hace unas horas no lo habría entendido pero a sabiendas del amor que tenía su amo por aquel joven fallecido comprendía que debía ser doloroso permanecer ahí. Aun así dolía despedirse de él pues toda la vida habían estado juntos.

Pensar que no volvería a ver a Tsukishima le destrozaba un poco y le hizo torcer los labios intentando contener un poco su tristeza.

—Escucha…—susurró el rubio más Yamaguchi no alzó la vista, le daba pena que él le viese en ese estado. —hay una cosa que debo preguntarte antes de todo —entonces Yamaguchi se sintió curioso y alzó la vista encontrándose con esos orbes dorados —¿Crees en mi inocencia?

—¡Claro que lo creo!...Tsukki no sería capaz de …hacer algo tan horrible —emitió suavemente. Conocía al rubio muy bien para saber que él jamás mataría a alguien y menos a alguien importante.

—Entonces puedo contarte que pasó entre Hinata Shouyo y yo…—susurró serio.

**19 de Julio de 1945**

El vivero cerró temprano ese día. La gente andaba caminando por las calles con trajes tradicionales, los niños pequeños corrían con luminarias en las manos. Las niñas usaban elegantes tocados con flores pequeñas al igual que las jóvenes que buscaban pareja. El festival de verano en Karasuno era famoso por ser el punto de encuentro del amor, de los enamorados. Ese día todos estaban esperando divertirse, darse un respiro de la ajetreada vida en la plaza central del pueblo que, decorado con quinqués y papeletas de colores, daba la sensación de alegría con solo verle.

Más dentro del vivero el pelinaranja se preparaba para la siesta algo exhausto, los ánimos no estaban para fiestas, su traje tradicional estaba colgado donde siempre, ni siquiera hizo el intento de sacudirlo. Respiró estirando los brazos y buscó ir a su cama cuando la puerta de madera sonó.

—Ya está cerrado…—emitió cansado hasta que, arrastrando los pies, fue a abrir la misma encontrándose con la imagen del rubio alto usando un bello traje como kimono en blanco con llamaradas doradas que se alzaban hasta sus caderas en delgadas líneas. Su rostro estaba cubierto con un antifaz muy simplón con una pequeña luna dorada dibujada más aun así podría, por su altura, reconocerle fácilmente —Tsukishima-kun

—Adelante, no te quedarás aquí esta noche…—Hinata casi pudo ver el carmesí de las mejillas del rubio aparecer bajo ese antifaz y eso le produjo una pequeña sonrisa.

Suspiró derrotado y desempolvó su traje. Era un poco más humilde que el del Doctor pero le gustaba ya que cada pez naranja fue perfectamente bordado en la tela negra por su madre. Puso su antifaz sobre su cabeza, no le gustaba mucho usarlo porque le tapaba visibilidad.

—Estoy listo…—dijo alzando los brazos. Tsukishima lo vio fijamente y se aproximó a él quien un tanto nervioso alzó la vista y cerró los ojos impulsivamente. El rubio tomó el antifaz y lo colocó sobre sus ojos haciendo que parpadeara y los abriera.

—¿Te incomoda? —preguntó acomodándole el mismo. Hinata negó suavemente sintiendo el negro antifaz en su rostro y observó cómo los ojos dorados de Tsukishima se veían través de los que él usaba.

—Wo, el tuyo tiene una luna y el mío un sol —señaló su propio antifaz sonriendo divertido —que curioso ¿No?

Tsukishima asintió un poco y le invitó a salir del vivero para unirse a la caminata por las calles de Karasuno. El chico cerró bien su vivero y empezó a andar a lado del rubio alto charlando animosamente a diferencia de los otros días donde parecía taciturno por la muerte del exalcalde. Igual solo fingía para no preocupar al rubio pero era un avance que saliera de aquel lugar a respirar un rato y relajarse.

—¿Puedes ver sin tus lentes? —cuestionó curioso.

—Veo de cerca…—respondió sin más y Hinata rio divertido poniéndose frente al rubio pero dándole la espalda y tomando sus manos para ponérselas en los hombros como si fuera un trenecito de los que hacían los niños—¿Qué haces?

—Te guiaré, sujétate de mis hombros —cuando iba a quejarse prefirió guardar silencio y dejarse 'guiar' por Hinata quien delante de él parecía feliz, parecía en calma. Llegaron hasta la plaza principal donde la gente comía y charlaba, donde los niños jugaban a las atrapadas y cruzaban entre el rubio y el pelinaranja. Algunos bailaban cerca de donde la música sonaba y al fondo de la plaza misma había un pequeño tributo al exalcalde lleno de veladoras, flores y obsequios para agradecer, para hacerlo parte de la fiesta.

Hinata corrió hasta ese lugar siendo seguido por Tsukishima y juntó las manos frente a la mesilla haciendo una pequeña oración al hombre. El rubio le imitó, solo una pequeña petición para que obtuviese un buen descanso eterno.

—Me pregunto si a mí me ofrendaran así —dijo Hinata mirando el montón de flores bellas que decoraban alrededor de la pintura del viejo. Tsukishima no pensó en una respuesta, digirió la pregunta más ni quiso pensar en ello y miró hacia un camino empedrado que daba hacia una colina.

—Están por alzar las luminarias. Vamos —demandó y el de cabellos naranjas no se negó siguiéndole muy de cerca, algo extrañado del sitio hacia donde el Doctor le llevaba. Tras cruzar el camino empedrado y pasar algunos matorrales llegaron a un punto cúspide donde era fácil ver la extensión de la plaza y de Karasuno en general. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendido ante las luces que pintaban el pueblo y la belleza del festival.

—Esto es hermoso… ¡Mira, ahí está el vivero! —dijo señalando escandalosamente. —Tsukishima-kun ¿Qué hay detrás de esta colina?

—Está el peñasco y más allá el lago. —contestó serio sin despegar los ojos del festival.

—El lago…quiero ir al lago —el rubio negó tranquilo. Ir al lago era imposible pues el peñasco era muy empedrado así que prefirió cortarle la esperanza. Señaló hacia la plaza nuevamente y los ojos de Hinata se abrieron aún más ante lo ocurrido. Las luminarias empezaron a alzarse al cielo tranquilamente hasta pasar por encima de la colina donde los dos las observaban. Hinata abrió los labios y juraba que si alzaba las manos podría alcanzarlas más no era así, estas cruzaban alto y tranquilas — ¿Hasta dónde llegaran?

—No lo sé. Cuando cruzan esta colina nadie puede verlas ya…—comentó mirando hacia atrás.

—¿Entonces somos los últimos en verlas? —preguntó emocionado. Tsukishima suspiró y le hizo una seña para que le siguiera. Entonces, cruzando el punto más alto de la colina, pudo ver las luminarias cruzar el peñasco y una vereda enorme hasta llegar a lo que parecía el lejano lago y las primeras se perdían entre otras colinas después de un silencioso y largo rato.

—Ahora si somos los últimos…— en aquel punto la oscuridad se hizo presente y solo la luna y las estrellas y las leves luces que aún no terminaban de pasar pintaban con una tenue luz blanca la zona boscosa. Hinata estaba emocionado, siempre veía las luminarias en la plaza y las veía perderse en aquella colina más nunca vio más allá de ella.

—Quiero venir el próximo año —el rubio no dijo nada, solo bajó la vista un poco cansado. Hinata no lo pasó desapercibido y estando de pie a su lado tocó con su mano la del otro sintiendo un choque invadirle el pecho. Apretó los labios y casi desapercibido tomó la mano del otro. Tsukishima no se negó, ni chistó y entrelazó sus dedos sintiendo la suave piel de Hinata mientras las luminarias terminaban de perderse para todo Karasuno y ahora solo brillaban para ellos.

**24 de Octubre de 1945 9:00 pm**

—Tsukki… eso es…—dijo tras oír el relato, aquella historia de cómo Tsukishima y Hinata por primera vez descubrieron tener sentimientos el uno hacia el otro.

—Después de aquello parecía más en calma por lo del exalcalde y eso estaba bien…—dijo el rubio mirando como la noche se extendía por el ventanal. La primer noche de muchas más que vendrían, de muchas más que vinieron pensando en cómo sería decirle adiós.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo…—susurró el pecoso —¿Por qué lo ocultabas? —el rubio le miró fijo y alzó los hombros un poco para después emitir.

—Al principio fue vergüenza …después fue para protegerme a mí mismo —frunció el ceño. Yamaguchi le miró con preocupación por la fuerza con la que resonaron esas palabras-

—¿Protegerte? ¿De quién? ¿De qué? —cuestionó consternado. ¿Algo amenazaba a Tsukishima? Esa historia cada vez era más un enredo y mientras más respuestas tenía Yamaguchi más preguntas surgían.

—Del fantasma detrás de él… —una pausa suave se hizo presente y acto continuo dijo algo que dejó aún más sorprendido a Yamaguchi — yo, en ese entonces, sabía que querían matar a Hinata…

**3 de Agosto de 1945**

—De verdad tienes muchos clientes, Hinata —dijo el pequeño joven de cabellos bicolor mientras ayudaba al pelinaranja a repartir hierbas a la gente.

—Bueno, es porque los trabajadores esta temporada necesitan energía —Nishinoya comprendió haciendo mohines graciosos y tras despachar algunos clientes Hinata suspiró cansado —pero me sorprende que vengas ¿Necesitas también algo de hierbas?

—Bueno, si —se talló la cabeza torpemente —Asahi dice que tuve un pequeño ataque nocturno y me gustaría tener un poco en casa para controlar esos episodios.

—Entiendo, debí darte un poco por si eso pasaba —comentó el pelinaranja mientras sacaba una bolsita de cuero para echar las hierbas.

—Aunque ya no me dan tan fuertes, ya me he controlado mucho sobre todo desde que empecé a trabajar — presumió orgulloso de sí mismo señalándose aunque su porte cambió a uno más angustioso —y también sobre eso quería hablarte…

—¿Um? ¿Pasó algo en tu trabajo? —dijo entregándole las hierbas. Nishinoya miró a ambos lados y se mostró cauteloso, precavido y tras asegurarse de que nadie les oía se aproximó a Hinata.

—No debería yo decirte esto pero hay una investigación con tu nombre…—Hinata frunció el ceño con preocupación.—Daichi está en el caso de la evasión de impuestos que llevas …de cómo has mantenido el vivero todos estos años.

—Eso es…porque —Hinata bajó la voz. Nishinoya negó dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro.

—Sé que recibías apoyo pero a nadie le gustan los niños consentidos, al menos no a los avaros y a la justicia —comentó haciendo que la preocupación de Hinata aumentara —si no quieres tener problemas es mejor que verifiques las cuestiones de propiedades y adeudos del vivero…

—Lo haré…—dijo bajando la cabeza y aun cuando Nishinoya quiso pagarle por las hierbas el pelinaranja se negó rotundamente. Tras despedirse Hinata suspiró. Sabía que la advertencia de Nishinoya se englobaba a que podía perder el vivero, que podía perderlo todo si no encontraba quien le respaldara.

Continuó laborando y preguntándose qué hacer, al menos aun no tenía una notificación de juez por lo que la advertencia de Nishinoya le ayudaba a prepararse para lo que viniese. Se quitó los guantes acaba la jornada y se sentó en la entrada del vivero viendo la gente retornar a sus casas después de un arduo día de trabajo. Se mostró cansado, algo depresivo después de tantos días felices pensando en el tacto de la mano de Tsukishima, en todas esas emociones. En su caso, después de la calma venia la tormenta y no tenía idea que ese era el comienzo de una serie de catástrofes en su pacifica vida.

En su ensimismamiento no notó que alguien estaba de pie a su lado intentando hacerlo reaccionar desde hacía un rato. Inclusive picoteó su hombro un par de veces más nada, Hinata estaba perdido en su mente hasta que optó por hablarle fuertemente al oído.

—¡Hinata! —el pelinaranja dio un brinco ante el llamado y se puso en guardia hasta ver esos orbes azul oscuro clavados en él. Tomó un respiro, se tranquilizó y después le miró molesto.

—¡Me asustaste, Bakeyama!—el pelinegro frunció el ceño y le tomó la cabeza con una sola mano presionándosela —ou, ou. ¡Duele!

—Vuélveme a llamar así… —dijo irritado el sepultero del pueblo quien vestía sus típicas ropas oscuras aunque no traía en su espalda la característica pala que usaba.

—¡Lo siento, disculpa!—lloriqueo con tal de que le soltase y así lo hizo más el ceño fruncido seguía adornando su rostro, un poco más pronunciado de lo normal.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estabas muy perdido…—el chico recordó lo ocurrido y suspiró nuevamente. Kageyama no admitiría pero se preocupaba, no le gustaba ver esa mirada triste en el pelinaranja que le recordaba aquella época en que él había perdido a su familia.

—Es solo que… temo un poco por lo que tengo…—dijo acariciando la madera de la mesilla frente a él con los ojos concentrados en la misma. Kageyama le siguió con la mirada y chistó irritado.

—Sea lo que sea que te pase resuélvelo, odio ver cuando pones esa cara de idiota deprimido —se quejó. Hinata bajó la vista fingiendo depresión ganándose otra reprimenda por parte de Kageyama.

—Ya, lo siento… prometo no ponerme así de nuevo —dijo sonriendo. Sabía que Kageyama se preocupaba de más por él. En aquel entonces, cuando el vivero se quemó, el azabache había estado a su lado, había temblado junto con él e inclusive, estuvo seguro que por un instante, soltó un par de lágrimas cuando sacaron de aquel lugar los cuerpos de su hermana y su madre quienes también eran como una familia para él.

Kageyama le ayudó a superar un poco las cosas, a hacer más amenos los días y procuraba no dejarlo solo hasta que la tristeza se disipara un poco. Entonces, cuando eso pasó, volvieron a sus rutinas habituales más seguían frecuentándose, procurando que no volviera a caer. Kageyama haría todo, se juraba a sí mismo, para no volver a ver a Hinata sufrir de esa manera.

Tras una charla en la que el pelinaranja no mencionó lo conversado con Nishinoya el azabache se fue cuando la noche había caído en Karasuno. Hinata se despidió desde el umbral alzando la mano sintiéndose un poco en calma, hablar de cosas casuales le había hecho olvidar un poco su preocupación y agradecía a Kageyama por siempre aligerarle la carga. Cuando giró para entrar al vivero una voz le detuvo, giró el cuerpo encontrándose con esos orbes dorados que le tomaron por sorpresa.

—Tsukishima-kun…—susurró al verle ahí. El rubio miró a otro punto y emitió.

—Pensé que nunca se iría...—Hinata se sorprendió y relajó la expresión al instante siguiente sonriendo.

—¿Nos espiabas? Vaya…—cuando el rubio iba a exclamar que no era así el pelinaranja le invitó a pasar al lugar. Tsukishima se sacudió los cabellos y entró detrás del joven al hermoso invernadero que ahora estaba adornado de plantas y hierbas verdes. En esa época del año las flores no eran comunes pero aun así ver tantas plantas era algo agradable. El vivero de Hinata parecía como un mundo separado de la realidad del resto de Karasuno. —No debes de temer a Kageyama, no le molesta que seamos amigos.

—No me asusta ese idiota, jamás digas algo así…solo no confío en él—emitió enojado y Hinata se disculpó. Esos dos de verdad tenían un carácter similar y aun así ¿Por qué se sentía diferente cuando estaba con Tsukishima? ¿Por qué verlo a los ojos generaba una revolución en su pecho? Suspiró entrecortado pues era vergonzoso y esperaba que el otro no lo notase —Estás triste…¿Pasó algo?

Hinata le extrañó que Tsukishima notase tan fácilmente su estado de animo a pesar de que hacia un esfuerzo por disimularlo un poco pero supuso que se debía al tiempo que pasaban juntos y que, al igual que Kageyama, le había visto llorar tras la muerte del exalcalde.

—Bueno… parece que tengo un problema legal pero estaré bien —dijo tallándose la mejilla. Tsukishima no preguntó detalles, no era necesario hacerlo.

—Te daré un abogado…—Hinata negó sorprendido, negó fuertemente.

—No es necesario que hagas eso yo estoy bien….yo —movia las manos negando pero la mano de Tsukishima tomó la muñeca de Hinata haciéndolo que se detuviera. Sus ojos expresivos se clavaron en los dorados fijamente haciéndolo temblar, llenarse la mente de "¿Por qué?" —¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?¿Por qué sigues viniendo a mí?

Aquella pregunta lo era todo, aquella pregunta era necesaria en esos instantes pero por más que rebuscó en su mente una respuesta que no fuera estúpida o vergonzosa le fue imposible, Tsukishima no podía emitir palabras dulces con naturalidad por eso admitir que sentía algo por Hinata era algo que no saldría de sus labios, o al menos no de la forma normal.

Lo jaló un poco hacia él inclinándose, Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendido pues apenas fue consciente de lo que pasaba cuando la suavidad de los labios de Tsukishima estaban sobre los suyos, cuando no hubo otra opción más que cerrar los ojos y corresponder ese beso. Ahí, donde las estrellas se colaban en el techo de cristal y las plantas lo decoraban todo ellos habían confirmado el amor que existía entre los dos.


	5. La suave lluvia del otoño

**!Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia que entre muchas he disfrutado realmente escribir. Le quedan pocos capitulos lamentablemente pero disfrutaran al filo del asiento esta brecha final. Es hora de cosas que ustedes esperaban, surgirán más dudas pero todo tiene una respuesta. Sin más ni menos espero que disfruten esta actualización tanto como yo disfruté escribirla. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS siempre son motivantes!**

* * *

><p><strong>24 de Octubre de 1945 10:30 pm <strong>

—¿Necesitas algo más, Tsukki? —preguntó Yamaguchi mientras observaba a su amo recostarse en su cama y cubrirse con las finas cobijas. El rubio dejó de lado sus lentes y observó la última veladora encendida en la pieza.

—Uno cree tener lo mejor en su vida hasta que experimenta otras cosas…es entonces cuando vive creyendo que sus pertenencias valen nada en comparación —dijo acariciando sutilmente el grabado de las sabanas con aire perdido. Yamaguchi bajó un poco la mirada, era un día difícil para Tsukishima y esperaba que pudiese conciliar el sueño.

—Bueno, para las personas que nada tienen cualquier cosa está bien —respondió tranquilamente.

—Todos tenemos algo Tadashi… todos —entrecerró los ojos y susurró —buenas noches.

—Descanza, Tsukki…—el pecoso apagó la vela y se retiró de la habitación que quedó tan enorme y silenciosa que realmente le hacía odiarla. Ni las telas finas, ni el techo estable, ni las alfombras suaves o el cómodo colchón tenían un valor para él. Habían cosas que valían más, cosas que en ese momento desearía palpar.

Casi como una ilusión, a su lado, miró el rostro sonriente de Hinata. Un recuerdo que le invadía de cómo sobre el césped que había en las afueras del invernadero ambos veían el cielo naranja a causa del atardecer. Hinata decía que era un momento único en el que podían verse el sol y la luna, por eso amaba los atardeceres más, si se le preguntaba a Tsukishima, él amaba los atardeceres solo porque le recordaban a él, a su cabello y a su calidez.

Aquel recuerdo se disipó y estiró la mano a la mesilla de lado donde sus lentes reposaban, debajo de él su reloj que marcaba próximas las primeras doce horas. Suspiró, dormir haría que el tiempo estuviera, en apariencia, más rápido. Si el tiempo iba rápido significaría que pronto arreglaría todo el daño y destrucción que hicieron en la vida de Hinata, cumpliría su promesa, mostraría al mundo esa cruel verdad y así, solo así, podría decirle adiós a todo y empezar de nuevo lejos de ese lugar.

**10 Agosto de 1945 **

La tienda cerró ese día temprano, la clientela había disminuido y las plantas requerían de mantenimiento ahora más que nunca. Era en ese entonces que Tsukishima pasaba cuando las puertas cerraban, empezaba a ser una rutina diaria el solo estar ahí con él escuchando como le fue en el día, intentando explicarse mientras le veía hacer mohines como es que se pudo haber enamorado de él, como alguien podía intentar dañarle siendo tan bondadoso.

—El otoño es una mala época, es difícil mantener las plantas a pesar del invernadero…—dijo Hinata observando como algunas de estas amenazaban con secarse. Cortó algunas hojas secas de un racimo y prosiguió con la siguiente planta.

Sentado en un banquito Tsukishima veía a la nada, algo taciturno, perdido en sus propios angustiantes pensamientos. Hinata dejó de lado su labor y se quitó los guantes mientras asechaba al rubio. Aproximó con cuidado uno de sus dedos y acarició con la punta la extensión del cuello de Tsukishima provocándole un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó cubriéndose el cuello mientras Hinata hacia un puchero gracioso.

—Es que estabas perdido en tus pensamientos ¿Pasó algo? —Tsukishima se vio tantas veces en las ganas de decirle lo que pasaba, lo que sucedería pero se contenía, bajaba la vista, se volvía un cobarde. Hinata no entendía pero aun sin hacerlo sabía cómo tranquilizarle. Se aproximó más a él y se sentó en una de sus piernas, el rubio no hizo esfuerzo de quitarlo de ahí menos aun cuando el pelinaranja depositaba un beso torpe en sus labios, algo inocente, muy cohibido.

Eso sí le tranquilizaba, no solo el acto de besarlo si no de saber que el otro lo intentaba, se esforzaba y fallaba ante su propio nerviosismo. Hinata siendo un primerizo en ese tipo de cuestiones, mostrando su aun inocencia y como su instinto hablaba por él. Aun sin palabras, sin necesidad de reclamos o aclaraciones durante casi un mes habían mantenido las cosas así, entre beso y beso robado.

Se separaron, el pelinaranja hizo un puchero mirando al suelo con las mejillas carmesí mientras Tsukishima le observaba analítico, estudiaba sus mofletes, sus pestañas, la forma adorable de su nariz y sus delgados labios. Le talló suavemente una de las mejillas, Hinata apretó los ojos de una forma adorable mientras alzaba la cabeza. Quería grabar cada momento, quería hacerlo pues el futuro es incierto y cualquier cosa podría pasar.

—Tsukishima….—susurró suavemente mientras el rubio le depositaba algunos besos en la misma mejilla aferrándose a él con sus brazos, dejándole en confusión. El cielo se teñía en un azul rey mientras el vivero empezaba a tornarse tan oscuro como el exterior —espera…prenderé los quinqués…

Detuvo los actos del otro con el corazón acelerado y se puso de pie a prisa separándose de él. Tomó algunos cerillos y encendió quinqué por quinqué del vivero, así cuando la oscuridad cayó unas pequeñas luces iluminaban el lugar. Apagó el último cerillo con cuidado y miró como el doctor se ponía el saco para partir.

—¿Te vas? —el rubio devolvió la vista alzando la ceja y Hinata notó que su pregunta podía ser mal tomada. —sí, bueno…es tarde y debes trabajar mañana…

Se talló los cabellos de por si alborotados haciendo más caos de estos y miró a otro punto deseando que se lo tragase la tierra. El rubio alzó los hombros y se quitó el saco entregándoselo a Hinata. Este avió los ojos sorprendido y le miró fijamente.

—Solo colocaré al caballo bajo techo y regreso…—dijo saliendo del vivero haciendo que el pelinaranja sintiera el nerviosismo helarle hasta la punta de los dedos.

¿Eso significa que pasaría ahí la noche?. No lo supo pero inconscientemente hundió su rostro en el saco de Tsukishima a causa de su propia emoción. Desde hacía muchos años que nadie más aparte de él permanecía la noche bajo el mismo techo. Se sentía afortunado de haber conocido a ese rubio aquel día de Octubre.

—¿Acaso eres un pervertido? —dijo mirando a Hinata quien rápidamente alejó el saco de su rostro.

—¿Qué? No, no es eso…yo—Tsukishima se lo quitó de las manos y se lo echó en el hombro. Hinata no supo que más decir, apretaba sus labios en una mueca graciosa frustrando un poco a Tsukishima quien suspiró tallándose los cabellos.

—¿Me dejarás aquí de pie? —el pelinaranja dio un pequeño salto y negó rápidamente.

—Cenemos algo…tengo un poco de pan y jalea…¿Quieres un té?—preguntó nervioso mientras en la mesilla del fondo rebuscaba todo para preparar algo para ambos. Ese día cenaron algo cálido mientras la luz de los quinqués iluminaba armoniosamente el lugar hasta que la hora de apagar las velas apareció.

Entre las torres de paja compacta que se encontraba subiendo la escalerilla había una cama improvisada con cobijas tejidas. Tsukishima alzó una ceja, Hinata estaba avergonzado y seguro para el Doctor era indigno dormir en unos aposentos tan pobres. El rubio quien acostumbrado a sus almohadas de pluma de ganso, a las cobijas de seda y a la calidez de su hogar nunca se había visto en la necesidad de dormir prácticamente encima del suelo, o más bien de la paja y las ramas, entre cobijas caseras y almohadones discordes más en vez de quejarse dejó los zapatos impecables de lado, aflojó y desabotonó un botón de su camisa y se abrió paso sentándose encima de las cobijas, analizando el lugar.

—Lo siento yo…no tengo más que esto—el rubio le miró mientras se quitaba los lentes y emitió suave.

—Está bien para mi…ven —sonó casi como una orden que el otro acató y se echó a su lado. Entonces, ahí recostados, Tsukishima alzó la vista al vidrio del techo y vio las estrellas. Podía no ser la cama más costosa o podía no ser ni siquiera algo a lo que otros llamen cama pero tomar la mano de Hinata entrelazando sus dedos, cubrirse con esas sabanas sorprendemente cálidas y mirar las estrellas mientras le vence el sueño era el mejor lugar donde podía dormir, a su lado.

**25 de Octubre de 1945 12:00 am**

Despertó a media noche y miró su reloj mientras la luz de la luna se lo permitía. Repentinamente las cobijas costosas y la cómoda cama le parecían incomodas, dolorosas,no quería estar en ese lugar. Se sentía sofocado, respiraba un tanto desconcertado mientras la angustia, la incertidumbre y los recuerdos le azotaban. Se levantó de su cama, se puso unas pantuflas y su bata de dormir emprendiendo el paso hacia la amplia ventana de su casa. Salió al balcón en medio de la noche y miró las estrellas que apenas visibles entre las nubes se notaban. Sus orbes se fijaron en Karasuno, la melancólica Karasuno que lloraba una perdida.

El portón enorme de madera se abrió, casi furtivo como cuando niño, como cuando hacía un mes, salió de la enorme casa y emprendió camino por las estrambóticas calles del poblado. Rehuía de la mirada de los vagabundos nocturnos, de los ebrios que se balanceaban y ocultaba su rostro de las mujeres que asomaban la vista a la calle. Bajó varias calles y llegó a la orilla del inmenso bosque en donde habían encontrado el cuerpo de Hinata. Suspiró, en ese mismo lugar le había conocido aquel día de Octubre, en ese mismo sitio.

Dio un paso dentro del lugar pero una voz le detuvo, una voz en medio del silencio nocturno del pueblo que era fácilmente reconocible. Tsukishima perfiló la vista hacia la figura oscura que se aproximaba a paso lento hacia él y tras cruzar un árbol pudo visualizar el rostro de aquel sujeto, sus orbes y cabello oscuro como la noche.

—Que sorpresa… —dijo el rubio fingiendo ante el sepultero y después emitió una risa irónica—¿Dando un paseo?

—Estoy evitando que cometas una estupidez…—Tsukishima retrocedió un paso alzando las manos al aire como si le hubieran pillado. Se encontró nuevamente con la mirada furiosa de Kageyama y se encontró más divertido ante la situación.

—En serio me odias tanto… —el azabache chistó ante esa frase.— Pero no te creo tanto odio…después de todo tú me ayudaste…—Kageyama se sintió colérico al oír eso ¿Ayudarlo? Jamás ayudaría a alguien como ese tipo más eso era verdad…él, de alguna manera, había sido cómplice de Tsukishima.

—Ya has hecho suficiente daño… y estoy ansiando que el día de mañana te largues para que jamás regreses a Karasuno —lanzó su veneno. Tsukishima se acomodó la bata y retornó su camino mientras con su voz suave susurraba.

—Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra…. —dijo mientras volvía camino a su casa dejando atrás al sepultero quien relajó un poco el cuerpo y retornó su vista al bosque oscuro. Dentro de unas horas sería el juicio en donde Karasuno sabría la verdad.

**2 de Septiembre de 1945**

Se había hecho costumbre que al menos una o dos veces por semana Tsukishima saliera de su enorme casa y emprendiera camino hacia el vivero que quedaba cruzando el pueblo. Bajaba de su caballo notando como el frio de su nariz indicaba que el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y dejaba al equino descansar bajo un techo de madera en la parte trasera del lugar. Se aproximaba tocando la puerta trasera del local y esperaba no ser visto por nadie como si cometiese un delito. Hinata abría la puerta y sonreía con las mejillas tiernamente sonrosadas, con una sonrisa que iluminaba esa noche.

Tsukishima entraba al invernadero mientras se despojaba de los guantes dejándolos en una sillita que estaba en su camino. Tomaba asiento en la mesa mientras Hinata servía el té y algo de pan. Podía ser siempre lo mismo pero Tsukishima lo disfrutaba, parecían una pareja de recién casados aunque no lo dirían pues era vergonzoso y a cambio de eso se sentaban en medio silencio a cenar mientas una única vela iluminaba la mesa. La lluvia empezó a caer apacible sobre los cristales y tras cubrir al caballo ambos entraron de nuevo al vivero con las ropas algo humedecidas mientras un hermoso espectáculo del techo cubierto de gotas que se deslizaban provocaba una sensación de estar navegando bajo el mar. Era hermoso aun cuando el ruido fuese algo resonante.

Tsukishima se desprendió de la camisa lanzándola de lado, encima del montículo de paja, y se echó bajo las cobijas para no enfermar. Aun cuando Hinata intentase prestarle ropa esta no le quedaría así que suspiró algo preocupado.

—Estaré bien…ven a dormir.— ordeno+ y el más bajo, cuyas prendas estaban totalmente secas, se metió entre las cobijas a lado del rubio. Ya en otras ocasiones habían roto la brecha de solo tomarse las manos y podían disfrutar el placer de abrazarse, de un Hinata escuchando los latidos de su corazón, del carmín leve de sus mejillas ante la cercanía.

—Buenas noches…Tsukishima —dijo Hinata el pelinaranja rodeándolo bien fuerte con sus brazos mientras sus orbes avellana se clavaron en los dorados del otro. Tsukishima se inclinó, le dio un pequeño beso que le hizo suspirar vergonzosamente. El rubio rio burlesco, a pesar de su 'romance' no perdían ese toque típico de ellos y un reclamo por parte de Hinata no se hizo esperar ante la malicia del más alto.

—No me burlaré de nuevo…tanto —Hinata infló los mofletes de forma infantil recibió de nueva cuenta un beso aunque este fue en las mejillas que se obligó a desinflar. Volvió a verle, algo nuevo en su mirada enmarcaba. Necesidad, atención, tantas cosas que mostró tras darle un beso en los labios, otro después de ese, muchos más.

Las velas yacían apagadas en el invernadero y las gotas azotaban los cristales como si quisieran romperlo. Las caricias subieron de tono mientras los suspiros se perdían entre el ruido del torrente. Un tacto más íntimo, directamente en aquella parte sensible. Algo nuevo para Hinata, siempre lo hacía por su cuenta pero abrir los ojos y ver aquellos dorados que le observaban mientras esas grandes manos le tocaban lo hacían desvariar. Ver sus labios entreabiertos y escuchar los gemidos roncos del otro muy cerca de él, gemir igual, dejarse llevar mientras apretaba la única camisa que el otro vestía.

Detrás de esa montaña de paja y artículos para el cuidado de las plantas podía escucharse salir el nombre de Tsukishima entre jadeos, gemidos altivos, respiraciones agitadas. Apareció uno más fuerte que los anteriores y Hinata pronto se encontraba estremeciéndose, temblando, tiritando un poco, la cara roja como nunca mientras el rubio observaba su mano llena del líquido de ambos. Hinata se sobresaltó y quiso morir de la vergüenza en ese instante mientras se acomodaban las ropas, mientras Tsukishima limpiaba con un pequeño trapo las manchas blanquecinas de su 'crimen'. Apenas dejó caer de espalda contra las cobijas miró la maraña de cabellos naranjas salir debajo de las cobijas, el chico estaba tan avergonzado que no podía verlo al rostro.

—Algún día tienes que salir de ahí …—el chico negó fuertemente apretando más las cobijas mientras el otro suspiraba irritado y se colaba bajo estas — Entonces estaremos aquí los dos.

—Tsukishima…. —sus ojos se encontraron, un nuevo abrazo se hizo presente mientras Hinata se sentía afortunado que aquella experiencia la compartiera con él.

**25 de Octubre de 1945 7:00 am **

Despertó apenas unos rayos de sol entraron por la ventana. Estos le obligaron a abrir los parpados que lucían agotados. Se talló las ebras doradas y miró sus entes y su reloj en la mesilla de a lado. Se colocó sus lentes, miró la hora y descubrió teniendo poco tiempo para prepararse. Lo bueno que Karasuno no era muy grande, los tiempos para transportarse eran relativamente cortos y no tenía apetito como para desayunar aunque en la mesa contigua hubiese un plato con pan tostado, café y jugo de naranja. Suspiró cansado y miró sus pantuflas de dormir. El barro en ellas indicaba que su encuentro con Kageyama Tobio no fue un sueño, esa charla corta fue real y verse frente a frente en aquel lugar denotaba que él también estaba nervioso por lo que ocurriría ese día.

Tomó un baño veloz en su regadera cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse. La voz de Yamaguchi hablándole se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta. Este le daba los buenos días, Tsukishima respondía mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo y pensaba en lo que pasaría. Salió de la ducha, se secó y miró el reloj…sin duda dentro de unas horas se cumplirían las veinticuatro horas más duras de su vida.

Cuando faltaban quince minutos para la hora del juicio partieron en su transporte. El caballo empezó a trotar lento mientras el rubio miraba por la ventana. Ese día vestía algo formal, como cada día, aunque más oscuro que de costumbre. Era su luto, supuso Yamaguchi quien incondicional iba a su lado.

—Tsukki… con respecto a irte yo…—el rubio le interrumpió rápidamente.

—Cuando bajemos le pediré al conductor que se vaya. Como te dije tú me llevarás hasta la estación de trenes. ¿Mis cosas están aquí? —el pecoso tragó saliva ante la forma tan directa que tenía el chico para hablar y asintió. Se veía tenso y a su vez serio, transmitía un aura temible que le hizo temblar —cuando termine el juicio te pediré aquel favor que te dije…

Yamaguchi asintió sin decir más, estaba demasiado nervioso para decir algo así que solo observó como las calles pasaban hasta llegar a la humilde oficina de justicia del poblado de Karasuno. Algunos vecinos curiosos, otros testigos del caso y gente involucrada se encontraba reunida en las afueras del lugar. Cuando el rubio mostró la cara hubo un silencio sepulcral, un silencio que provocó en Yamaguchi un nudo en la garganta mientras se abrían paso entre esas personas. Tsukishima portaba en su mano un paquete o más bien algo envuelto en papel y atado con cola de rata más Yamaguchi no preguntó que era aquello.

Las puertas de madera perfectamente tallados se abrieron de par en par. La gente empezó a ingresar a la sala donde entre murmullos y comentarios incomprensibles empezaron a tomar asiento en los asientos de madera haciendo ruido al arrastras las patas. Unos vigilantes cuidaban la puerta mientras todos terminaban de pasar, Tsukishima caminaba a paso recto con Yamaguchi siguiéndole de cerca y entre su andar se topó con la mirada juzgadora de Nishinoya quien, frunciendo el ceño, parecía amenazarle.

En el mismo lugar pudo ver a Asahi quien acompañaba al pequeño y a lo lejos el investigador Daichi estaba acomodando unos papeles junto a Suga con quien hablaba amenamente aunque en sus ojos unas ojeras demostraban que no había dormido bien. Apenas alzó la vista a Tsukishima y asintiendo suavemente le hizo saber que todo estaría bien. Tsukishima no respondió el mohín y siguió caminando ante la mirada juzgadora de la gente.

—Tadashi, quédate aquí…solo yo puedo pasar —le indicó un asiento entre la gente.

—Pero Tsukki…—no pudo quejarse, el rubio tenía razón y tomó asiento lo más cercano que pudo.

Todos empezaron a tomar sus lugares, el rubio dejó su paquete justo encima de la mesa frente a él. El juez entró, algo bajo de estatura, no era intimidante y lucía muy joven para su puesto. Los ropajes le colgaban graciosamente y sus lentes grandes le hacían lucir tierno. Subió al estrado y dio un par de golpecitos a la mesa de madera con su martillo para que los susurros terminasen. Tosió un par de veces y acomodó algunos papeles que tenía en la cercanía leyendo con ceño fruncido el primero que ahí se encontraba.

—Si todos están de acuerdo vamos a iniciar con el juicio. Soy el Juez Takeda Ittetsu del poblado de Karasuno. Prometo dar imparcialidad y justicia ante el mismo pueblo conforme a mi veredicto y si nadie tiene algo que agregar empezaremos la sesión —un silencio en respeto se mostró, nadie dijo nada. Takeda tosió un par de veces y alzó un poco la ceja al ver al acusado solo —¿Uh? ¿No tiene un abogado?

—No lo necesito…—dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. El Juez no profundizó en el tema y pronto se encontró leyendo los cargos que tenía el rubio en su contra.

—Tsukishima Kei…se le acusa de homicidio al joven Hinata Shouyo cuyo deceso ocurrió el día 24 de Octubre del presente año. ¿Cómo se declara? —dijo casi mecánico como el protocolo indicaba y el rubio solo dijo sin ánimos.

—Inocente. —los murmullos resonaron en la sala, fue entonces que el juez tuvo que volver a golpear la mesa para que mantuvieran la calma y así el ruido se disipó nuevamente. Takeda tosió un poco y revisó bien el caso para proseguir hablando.

—Usted es sospechoso de la muerte de Hinata Shouyo por que en el lugar del crimen se encontró algo de su propiedad. ¿Nos podría explicar por qué Hinata Shouyo tenía en sus ropajes un botón suyo? —el tiempo parecía detenerse un momento, la gente estaba expectante a las palabras del rubio y este relamió sus labios buscando algo de valor para abrirse ante las personas. Jamás había hecho eso, jamás pensó hacerlo pero ahora era muy necesario, era hora de ser sincero.

—Yo… y él éramos pareja… —nuevamente un sonido de sorpresa opacó el silencio y la gente sorprendida cuchicheaba. El ruido del martillo golpear la madera se hizo presente mientras el juez otorgaba nuevamente la palabra —desde hacía varios meses él y yo teníamos ese tipo de relación.

—¿Tiene una forma de demostrar que eso es cierto? —cuestionó. Tsukishima asintió y miró hacia atrás.

—Mi primer testigo es…Asahi Azumane —las miradas se dirigieron al mesero quien se estremeció al verse víctima de varios ojos sobre todo de los de Nishinoya que se abrieron sorprendido al ver como el hombre caminaba hacia el estrado y tomaba su lugar. El juez le miró fijo y preguntó.

—¿Cuál es su declaración señor Azumane? —Asahi hizo una pausa mirando a todos y jugó un poco con sus manos dudoso para después hablar.

—Desde Enero ellos iban al lugar donde laburo y pedían siempre la mesilla al fondo de la segunda planta. Es cierto que yo les vi juntos muchas veces …no es difícil olvidarlo cuando lo ocultaban de otros con esmero —tras dar detalles de sus observaciones el juez hacia anotaciones y terminada su declaración fue a tomar asiento. El pelinegro se acomodó los lentes y miró a Tsukishima.

—Hay un testigo ocultar que confirma su historia más él contó algo curioso ¿Por qué se ocultaba?...

—Soy una persona reservada sobre mi vida amorosa, su señoría —Takeda solo pudo darle un punto a favor al rubio por aquello y así el juicio siguió su curso. Hubo más charla hasta que la 'contraparte' del caso pasó a dar su declaración.

—De modo que cuando procedieron a lanzar el citatorio…—dijo Takeda —el Doctor Tsukishima se encontraba a punto de partir. —Tanaka, quien ahora estaba declarando, asintió juzgadoramente hacia el rubio.

—Quiero agregar una opinión personal si me lo permite su señoría —dijo el oficial amenazante, Takeda la dio la palabra —si hay alguien en Karasuno que pudiera cometer tal acto es él… puesto que Hinata Shouyo y Tsukishima Kei eran rivales comerciales.

Los murmullos apoyando la teoría del oficial se hicieron presentes, más fuerte que los anteriores y esta vez el juez tuvo que hacer más esfuerzo en mantener el orden. Tsukishima sabía que dirían eso en su contra más volvió a usar la carta en su mano.

—Si es cierto que tuvimos discrepancias a la hora de conocernos por lo mismo con el tiempo formamos una alianza que concluyó en la relación ya mencionada…yo no tenía motivos para matar a Hinata Shouyo. —dijo imperturbable, tranquilo que casi se ganó la credibilidad de ambos.

—¿Algo más que agregar? —Tanaka negó y bajó del estrado mirando como gánster a Tsukishima quien se mantenía firme en su posición. El juez suspiró, miró sus papeles y se mostró algo confuso —¿Tiene más testigos que corroboren su historia?

—Me gustaría declarar…—dijo Sugawara alzando el brazo. Tsukishima no hizo mohín alguno mientras el peliplatino pasaba al estrado. Tuvo la palabra para relatar lo que sabía, lo que conocía de aquellos dos —saben que Hinata era como un hijo para mí y su perdida ha sido difícil… todos conocen mi cercanía y confianza con él durante todos estos años por lo que pueden confiar en mi cuando les digo que ellos dos tenían un romance genuino.

Esta vez hubo silencio, solo el sonido de la pluma de ave pasar encima del acta. Suga contó pequeños detalles de su familiaridad con Hinata, su tiempo conociéndolo y el cómo supo de la relación de ambos. Concluyó su declaración mientras la gente poco a poco conocía la verdad.

—De modo que el botón es parte de un regalo sentimental… —suspiró al ver que el caso parecía complicarse, sin culpable ahora la causa de su muerte era un enorme misterio.

—Ayer partiría a Vienna justo a la hora que ocurrió todo y prometí volver por él más ahora….—Tsukishima guardó silencio. La gente empezó a sentirse empática mientras el juez releyó sus papeles en un suspenso único y revisó las pocas pruebas que habían más estas eran suficientes para emitir un veredicto.

—Si nadie tiene más que agregar emitiré mi veredicto...—no hubo palabras, un silencio sepulcral.—Declaro al Doctor Tsukishima Kei….Inocente de todo cargo.

Yamaguchi suspiró aliviado mientras la gente volvía a hablar preguntándose entonces que había ocurrido. Había confusión en el ambiente ¿Acaso Hinata murió naturalmente? Ya no quedaba gente en el pueblo que quisiera matarle …. Solo sospecharon del Doctor más ahora…

—Su señoría…quiero solicitar que se reabra el caso el juez detuvo su andar y retornó al estrado alzando la ceja cediéndole la palabra. Las personas que planeaban salir del lugar detuvieron su paro y retornaron curiosos a escuchar mientras Tsukishima alzaba la voz directamente —Se quién mató a Hinata Shouyo.

Un nuevo sonido de sorpresa se hizo presente. Las personas se miraban entre si expectantes. Algunas alzaban los hombros y otras susurraban conmocionados ante el giro de las cosas. Tsukishima azotó el paquete que traía anteriormente contra la mesa y hubo un silencio, uno más intenso que los anteriores. Tomó aire y dijo con fuerza y claridad.

—Quien mató a Hinata Shouyo fue…. Sugawara Koushi.

* * *

><p><strong>Yisus : *gasp*<strong>


	6. El torrente de la justicia

_Hey. Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes al penúltimo capitulo de esta entrega que a dejado a ustedes picados y a mi también. El próximo capitulo parecerá como un recuento ...no les diré más...-[Yisus se acaba de golpear en el codo de la emoción y ahora llora]...disfruten el cap._

* * *

><p>El silencio reinó en la sala, ni un solo suspiro ni pestañeo se hizo presente mientras confusos la gente se miraba entre si y después entornaban la vista hacia Sugawara quien lucía sorprendido, anonadado ante la acusación.<p>

—Tsukishima…—emitió un poco impactado pero con suavidad, no con reclamo.

—Doctor Tsukishima ¿Se da cuenta que su acusación es muy seria?—emitió el juez mientras el rubio alzaba la vista con seguridad. Tocó el paquete de papeles envuelto que estaba encima de su mesa y asintió.

—Tengo pruebas para corroborar mi acusación…y toda la historia detrás de ello…—dijo abriendo nuevamente el caso mientras las personas tomaban su lugar llenando aún más que antes la sala aunque ahora los cuchicheos y acusaciones estaban dispersos, desconfiaban de la palabra del rubio puesto que Sugawara era un buen hombre justo como su padre, el exalcalde, ¿Qué motivos tendría él para matarle?

—Sugawara Koushi…se le acusa del asesinato de Hinata Shouyo ¿Cómo se declara? —el peliplatino le miró con preocupación y triste emitió.

—Inocente su señoría…—tomó asiento en el banquillo al otro lado de donde Tsukishima con su porte elegante acomodaba los papeles y revisaba con esmero. Tras el inicio protocolario el juez invitó a Tsukishima a iniciar su declaración, este se puso de pie, se acomodó los lentes y empezó leyendo uno de sus documentos.

—El día 10 de Junio del presente año falleció el exalcalde y padre de Sugawara Koushi como muchos le conocíamos, nuestro antiguo alcalde. —Takeda escuchó atento asintiendo mientras Suga entrecerraba los ojos mirando la mesilla — el 21 de Junio se procedió a la lectura del testamento y en él se encontraron cosas que para su hijo único fueron 'irregularidades'.

—¿Qué clase de irregularidades? —cuestionó el juez curioso. Entonces el recuerdo de aquel día apareció.

**22 de Junio de 1954**

El estudio extenso estaba en silencio, las brasas apenas emitían un suave resplandor haciendo que Tsukishima se extrañara. Era verano, no había necesidad de prender la fogata y sin embargo el peliplatino había estado removiendo el leño un tanto taciturno mirando el naranja suave que se reflejaba contra las paredes de la chimenea.

Las ropas negras le vestían, el luto le invadía y en su rostro se reflejaba cierta tristeza. Para el rubio era incomodo, no era un hombre de expresar mucho y apenas el abrazo dado a Hinata hacia unos días era de los pocos símbolos de afecto físico que había dado. No estaba preparado psicológicamente ni para abrazar ni para consolar a alguien más pero Suga lo sabía, sabía que así era Tsukishima.

—No tienes que decir nada si no te nace, está bien …—el rubio se sintió mal ¿No se suponía que era él quien debía de ser comprensivo? Suga suspiró y caminó por el estudio hasta el escritorio tomando un folder entre sus manos, apretó los labios y fue hacia el rubio.— Entiendo que eres una persona incapaz de sentir amor por alguien y en momentos así desearía ser tú.

Aquella era la imagen que Tsukishima daba al mundo. Aparte de Yamaguchi, para el resto, era incapaz de sentir afecto o alguna clase de cariño por otro. Todos estaban muy equivocados y eso le causaba gracia internamente. Suga entregó los papeles a Tsukishima y cerró los ojos agachando la cabeza.

—No sé en quien confiar ahora, estoy enloqueciendo Tsukishima y solo pude pensar en decírtelo a ti…—el rubio enarcó una ceja y tomó los papeles en sus manos abriendo el folder de color claro leyendo las primeras letras del acta que este contenía. Era un simple testamento. Leyó lentamente la extensión de este, era una carta del padre de Sugawara dando instrucciones detalladas de que hacer tras su muerte más el final le sorprendió, le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.

—No puedo permitir que la gente allá fuera sepa esto…—dijo abriéndose paso de nuevo a la chimenea dándole la espalda al rubio quien alzaba la vista analítico mientras giraba la página —no quiero que el nombre de mi padre se manche de esa manera.

—¿Crees que la gente pensará mal de él? —dijo mientras que, con una mano, había hecho del documento un rollo delgado que introdujo dentro de su manga lentamente mientras el peliplatino se distraía.

—Claro…mi padre siempre ha sido bien visto por eso no …no puedo permitir que sepan su pecado, doctor ¿Lo entiendes? —Tsukishima entornó los orbes y caminó hacia Sugawara con el folder en mano levantándolo al aire.

—¿Aunque fuera la voluntad de su propio padre? —Suga asintió frunciendo el ceño.

—No quiero que la gente fabrique un mal recuerdo sobre él—estando de pie frente a frente Tsukishima miró las leves brasas que se habían encendido e hizo seña de lanzar el folder al fuego. Sugawara asintió y así este cayó más el peliplatino nunca supo que el documento yacía escondido dentro de la manga del rubio.

—Pudiste haber hecho esto desde el principio ¿Por qué contármelo a mí? —Suga relajó los hombros mientras veía el fuego arder, incendiar el folder.

—Porque si alguna vez sale a la luz la verdad…necesitaré que alguien sea mi mano derecha, alguien de confianza —dijo seriamente y miró los ojos dorados del médico — alguien que silencie a Hinata Shouyo si llega a descubrir que tenemos el mismo padre…

**26 de Octubre de 1945 8:40 am**

El documento mostrado ante el juez fue aquel que Tsukishima había extraído aquel día, Sugawara se había puesto de pie ante ello tomándolo por sorpresa mientras Takeda revisaba que efectivamente la firma y letra eran genuinas.

—Esto solo demuestra que el joven Hinata Shouyo y Sugawara Koushi tenían un parentesco de sangre pero ¿Por qué querer asesinarle? —cuestionó lo que para Tsukishima era obvio.

—En primer momento Sugawara Koushi me confió que su preocupación era manchar el nombre de su padre más cuando escuché de Hinata que había una investigación contra él y los recursos sobre el mantenimiento de su vivero empecé a sospechar que las causas eran monetarias —volvió a revisar los papeles y ahora un documento que era un citatorio fue entregado a Takeda.

—Un citatorio a juicio para Hinata Shouyo… ¿Por parte de quien se lanzó la investigación—preguntó.

—El mismo Sugawara Koushi solicitó investigarle pues sabía que su mismo padre era quien apoyaba a Hinata…de ahí incliné mis sospechas hacia sus actos…

—Entonces ¿Quiere decir que Sugawara lanzó esta investigación, Hinata fue citado más nunca se presentó?—Tsukishima negó levemente y miró a los presentes.

—Ese documento nunca llegó a manos de Hinata pues Sugawara lo impidió —todo aquello confundió a Takeda quien se talló el puente de la nariz digiriendo la idea.

—¿Por qué impediría finalizar una investigación que el mismo solicitó? —Suga fruncía un poco el ceño al escuchar esa maraña de acusaciones y entonces Tsukishima respira, se tranquiliza y solicita al juez.

—Quiero llamar a mi testigo… Sawamura Daichi al estrado —el pelinegro se pone de pie ante la mirada de sorpresa del peliplatino y sin mirarle cruza hasta el lugar donde debía estar.

**18 de Julio de 1945**

—Buen día detective…—dijo el rubio saludando de mano a Sawamura quien respondía elegante. El doctor vestía su elegante bata de médico, era hora de hacer una revisión rutinaria de la que solo los que trabajaban para el gobierno podían gozar. —¿Ha tenido algún malestar?

—Ninguno de salud, doctor—susurró. Tsukishima no dijo nada a sus palabras pues no era psicólogo para arreglar o escuchar los problemas de otros. Tras dar un chequeo a sus orbes notó la cara de consternación del moreno y resignado decidió preguntar.

—¿Hay algo que necesite decirme? —Daichi apretó los labios, se talló los cabellos y buscó valor para hablar de lo acontecido.

—Usted sabe…Karasuno es un pueblo muy pequeño y la gente no está instruida en cuestiones que nosotros entendemos —emitió— da la impresión de que el mundo es para aquellos que tuvimos educación y oportunidades…

—Me sorprende escuchar algo tan frio de usted —Daichi no responde, baja la mirada se dispone a continuar con su inentendible relato.

—Vivía creyendo que las leyes favorecían a quien daba más dinero pero… cuando estas afectan a quien es importante … me frustra no poder hacer algo yo…—Tsukishima se acomodó las gafas frustrado de tantos rodeos por parte del azabache y terminó por preguntar fríamente.

—Se prestó para la corrupción ¿Entonces? ¿Hará algo por enmendar el daño?—había dado en el clavo, Daichi relajó los hombros mientras Tsukishima acomodaba sus utensilios del consultorio y prosiguió.

—Esta vez es diferente…ahora se trata de Hinata Shouyo —el rubio detuvo su labor y alzó el rostro tras escuchar ese nombre —¿Lo conoce? El hierbatero…

—He oído sobre él … parece alguien famoso —mintió, Daichi sonrió levemente pues la fama que tenía el chico era relacionada con la bondad de su ser y la tragedia de su historia. Hubo una pequeña pausa que por curiosidad el rubio decidió romper —¿Pasa algo con él?

—Es solo algo ….—Daichi jugó con sus manos y alzó la vista hacia Tsukishima —parece que tiene un problema de evasión de impuestos.

Aquello sonaba tan común o nada sorprendente que al rubio extrañó e hizo desconfiar por el exceso de importancia que Daichi había dado a ese pequeño problema así que entrecerró los ojos de manera juzgadora intentando indagar en el trasfondo de esa historia, en el por qué Daichi estaba tan preocupado por una simple evasión de impuestos de un pobre hierbatero.

—Entonces él no está pagando lo que debería —el detective negó rotundamente.

—Hinata Shouyo no ha pagado un solo peso al gobierno en toda su vida—Tsukishima sabía o suponía que aquello era por el apoyo que el padre biológico de Hinata otorgaba al chico, el hecho de que él había estado pagando todos los gastos del joven más no mencionó nada.

—No veo el problema, debería de proceder ¿No? —ahí fue cuando el moreno dudó y su mirada se tornó sombría mientras apretaba los labios. ¿Había algo más detrás de ello? Tsukishima unió las piezas o las pistas que le había dado el detective hasta caer en cuenta la mención sobre "Trágica historia".

—A veces indagar en un pequeño caso arroja cosas que preferirías no haber descubierto, cosas terribles….—el rubio empezaba a exasperarse ante las vueltas que daba Daichi al asunto pero presionarle sería fatal—hace tiempo Hinata perdió a su familia….

—…Supe al respecto…—susurró suavemente a la expectativa.

—Aquello no fue un accidente…—el rubio detuvo lo que hacía ante esas palabras y se encontró con la mirada firme de Daichi — alguien provocó ese incendio.

**25 de Octubre de 1945 9:15 am**

—Tras realizar unas llamadas conseguí los siguientes archivos que abalan lo dicho por el Detective Daichi aquel día —dijo Tsukishima pasándole la documentación correspondiente al juez — la madre de Sugawara Koushi no 'escapó' como muchos creímos durante este tiempo si no que fue enviada a un centro psiquiátrico en otra ciudad.

Sugawara alzó la vista con los ojos llenos de lágrimas corroborando la veracidad de esa historia. La gente estaba impactada puesto que el antiguo alcalde había corrido el rumor de un abandono y hasta hacia unos meses Suga también había creído y crecido con esa historia más las cosas eran diferentes. Su madre conocía la infidelidad de su marido, sabía que mantenía a otra familia y en un arranque de ira decidió quemar el vivero donde ellos habitaban desconociendo el hecho de que Hinata no se encontraba en ese lugar por lo cual le quitó la vida solo a la madre y a la hija más pequeña. Tras saber aquello el acalde en vez de permitir que su esposa enfrentase la justicia y ver como su pequeño Suga crecería con la imagen de una madre asesina optó por enviarla lejos, cubrir sus daños y mentirle diciendo que ella se había ido lejos y que algún día volvería. El peliplatino aceptó la historia en primer momento pero conforme pasaba los días en aquella inmensa casa y su madre nunca volvía perdió la esperanza.

Fue entonces, tras saber la verdad sobre los engaños de su padre, que mandó a investigar sobre Hinata para encontrar es verdad. Tras saberla prefirió dar por terminada la investigación pidiéndole a Daichi que guardase el secreto decidiendo cobrar 'justicia' por su propia mano.

—¿Pero no son estos dos casos aislados? —cuestionó Takeda. Tsukishima negó con la cabeza prosiguiendo.

—Sugawara Koushi deseaba continuar de cierta manera lo inconcluso por su madre… si desaparecía a Hinata de una manera silenciosa entonces nadie descubriría el pecado de su padre y su madre estaría 'orgullosa' —dijo directamente como una llaga en el corazón de Suga que explotó con un puñetazo contra la madera de la mesa mientras su mano temblaba un poco. Suga alzó la vista, de sus orbes caían lágrimas mientras contenía en un suspiro toda su rabia y tristeza.

—¡Basta! ¡Ustedes no entienden!... yo solo quería que ella volvería y que fuera feliz aquí… y sin embargo ya no los tengo a ninguno de los dos y todo por culpa de ….de esa familia —Suga bjaó la cabeza hundiendo el rostro en la mesa mientras seguía sollozando —cuando papá enfrentó todo esto empezó a enfermar del estrés y a causa de la familia de Hinata mi padre está muerto y mi madre está internada….

Un silencio abordó la sala, por primera vez el noble hijo del alcalde parecía haber perdido los estribos y no estaba de más. La situación era sofocante, había vivido una vida ya bastante problemática entre la mentira del abandono, las infidelidades y la resultante de que una persona muy querida como Hinata era una de las partes que causaba sus males. Si su padre no se hubiera fijado en aquella mujer y hubiese desconocido a aquella familia su madre no hubiera enloquecido y ahora los tres estarían juntos por eso, por aquella rabia y aquella tristeza, sentía que el mismo Hinata debía pagar.

—Entonces usted admite haber matado a Hinata Shouyo —el peliplatino alzó la vista con los ojos muy abiertos y negó rápidamente.

—Yo no lo he hecho… yo le pedí a Tsukishima Kei que lo hiciera ¡Fue él quien mató a Hinata! —entonces la gente de la sala empezó a alzar la voz ante la acusación, algunos se quejaron al respecto, otros estuvieron de acuerdo pues no confiaban en el medico más el rubio se mantuvo imperturbable, digno.

—¡Silencio!—el martillo de madera golpeó la mesilla y el silencio afloró en la sala —¿Tiene pruebas que corroboren su teoría? —Suga respiró agitado hasta que una memoria le invadió.

—La causa de muerte…fue ingesta de medicamentos… ¡Él es quien provee las medicinas al pueblo! ¡Él lo hizo! —Daichi tosió suave y negó con la cabeza. El juez le cedió la palabra.

—Cuando sugerí investigar al respecto la persona que se negó a la revisión de las causas de muerte de Hinata Shouyo fue Suga… él dijo "Nada se puede hacer…es mejor decir adiós"—aquello era cierto, los testigos de aquellas palabras cuchichearon y asintieron mientras Suga sentía que se hundía en un agujero que él mismo cabo.

—Ya veo…—emitió Takeda dando revisión a la documentación que se encontraba en su mesilla —Entonces ¿Hay alguna prueba de que Hinata Shouyo murió por ingesta de medicamentos? —no hubo palabra, nadie tenía una prueba física

—Yo tengo una prueba —la gente guardó silencio y las miradas de nueva cuenta se dirigieron a Tsukishima ante la duda, el suspenso y la incognita de ¿Por qué ahora afirmaba que efectivamente Hinata había muerto de aquello? Entregó al juez unos boletines médicos en los que confirmaba la compra de medicamentos los cuales en exceso podían ocasionar una muerte eventual. —cuando Sugawara Koushi solicitó la compra de estos medicamentos fue para uso de la enfermedad de su padre pero cabe la posibilidad de que los usara contra Hinata Shouyo. —le señaló firme —Yo mismo le advertí del daño que podía causar en personas sanas ¿No es así?

—…Tú…—Suga le miró un tanto intranquilo mientras Tsukishima seguía firme en sus acusaciones y la gente empezaba a alzar la voz totalmente conmocionada. Hizo falta de varias intervenciones del juez para calmar a los presentes hasta lograr el silencio. Takeda suspiró y revisó las pruebas.

—¿Algo más que agregar? —los tres jóvenes en el caso no emitieron palabra, todo aquello era suficiente para culpar a Suga quien no poseía un contra argumento y tras mirar nuevamente los papeles el juez dictó sentencia —entonces mi veredicto ante el caso de la muerte de Hinata Shoyo por parte de Sugawara Koushi es….culpable.

No hubo quien no estuviera satisfecho, las pruebas eran muy claras y todo apuntaba a que efectivamente había sido parte de una venganza. Pronto los policías esposaron al peliplatino mientras la conmoción se disolvía y la gente de Karasuno presente en el juicio emitía un suave júbilo pues el caso de Hinata recibió pronta justicia. El desalmado culpable estaría en prisión y su alma descansaría en paz junto a su madre, su hermana y su ahora conocido padre. Tsukishima veía como con un par de jaleos se llevaban a Sugawara sintiendo que había cumplido su palabra de defender y dar justicia al chico que amaba aunque eso hubiera significado abrir su corazón y emociones a todos aquello era por su bien.

—¡Pagarás Tsukishima! No eres la persona que dices ser y yo …voy a buscar pruebas y estarás hundido…porque tú fuiste quien lo mató y algún día la justicia dará contigo como dio conmigo —decía Suga mientras era sacado de la sala. Tsukishima apretó los labios mientras guardaba los papeles y el pecoso moreno se detenía a su lado.

—Tsukki….—susurró encontrándose con la mirada dorada — lo lograste tu…defendiste el nombre de él y…

—Tadashi. Es hora de partir —miró su reloj de bolsillo frunciendo el ceño —no puedo seguir más tiempo en Karasuno …

Y así el rubio se echó los documentos al brazo mientras algunos ojos curiosos le veían partir y abrirse paso entre la gente mientras la duda de las últimas palabras de Sugawara se disolvían como el rumor de alguien que heredó la locura y mal corazón de su propia madre. Subieron a la carroza, Yamaguchi emprendió el viaje jalando las cuerdas del caballo y esta empezó a andar dejando rápidamente atrás el juzgado cuando las nubes oscuras invadían el cielo antes claro pronosticando una fuerte tormenta…. mientras la memoria de un viejo acuerdo llegaba a su mente.

**7 de agosto de 1945**

—¿Ha pasado algo? —dijo el rubio dejando su saco en el respaldo del sillón mientras Sugawara andaba de un lado a otro y detuvo su andar caminando hacia el rubio buscando no lucir tan perturbado de una forma fallida.

—Ya no hay tiempo para consideraciones, Doctor…—susurró suave —la gente está por descubrir el pecado de mi padre y solo queda una cosa por hacer…

La expresión de Tsukishima fue fría, calculadora y analítica ante la situación por lo cual Suga ponía más de su confianza en él porque sabía que Tsukishima era un hombre que no funcionaba con sentimentalismos, siendo un médico no debía tocarse el corazón con temas tan vánales y soporíferos como el afecto, el amor y la amistad. Por eso buscaba en él un aliado y porque era un eslabón muy fuerte dentro de Karasuno.

—Sé que te interesa ir a Vienna y concluir tus estudios…Karasuno no es un lugar para ti y sé que lograrás grandes cosas…—dijo Suga sacando de su gabardina un boleto hacia aquel lugar. El viaje era costoso, a duras penas Tsukishima podía haberlo pagado pero teniéndolo gratis le facilitaba algunas cosas como hospedaje y demás.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio? —dijo casi a sabiendas de la respuesta.

—Gánate su confianza como haz hecho hasta ahora, se su amigo sin que nadie lo sepa y acércate a él… entonces cuando tengas su confianza…—Tsukishima cerró los ojos un poco y los volvió a abrir.

—¿Qué pasa si me niego? —Suga insistió pegando el boleto en el pecho del rubio y mirándole con esa expresión de ángel en la que ocultaba la más crueles de las bestias.

—Sabes demasiado Tsukishima…sabes lo que pasaría yo…no quisiera perder a un amigo —el de lentes relajó la expresión e hizo una pausa. Era o Hinata o era él. Eran sus sueños de estudiar en Vienna y dejar atrás a Karasuno o la vida del joven hierbatero que resultaba ser un problema para el orgullo y el apellido de Sugawara Koushi.

El rubio alzó la vista y guardó el boleto en su bolsillo cerrando el trato. Suga asintió agradecido de cierta manera por tener ese apoyo, le facilitaría mucho las cosas si él hacía todo el trabajo sucio. Ambos saldrían muy beneficiados de la muerte de Hinata Shouyo. El plan era simple, solo era cuestión de hacerle creer a Hinata que el estrés le estaba afectando, medicarle las píldoras que el padre de Sugawara solía tomar o simplemente dejarlas dentro de aquel té que tomaba a diario. Era algo que solamente alguien que pasaba los días junto a ese chico podía hacer sin ser descubierto.

Ganarse su confianza, ganarse su corazón, enamorarlo ¿No era fácil hacer eso? Todo por dar un paso a sus sueños. Pero toda bondad y toda maldad de ese mundo se paga con vida y con muerte.

25 de Octubre de 1945 5:00pm

Un caballo cruzaba el bosque a lento galope. Las gotas de lluvia bajaban de hoja en hoja tranquilas después del torrente de hace unas horas. Algunas gotas caían por sus cabellos hasta perderse en la piel del caballo quien le cargaba mientras estaba inconsciente. Todo era confusión mientras aparecía dentro del pueblo de Karasuno y la gente detenía al equino para revisar a la persona que portaba en su lomo, al joven que se encontraba desfallecido encima del animal y que agarraba con fiereza las cuerdas como para no caer. Un hombre ayudó a bajar al joven e intentaron reanimarlo dándole palmadas en las mejillas decoradas con pecas. El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y se levantó de golpe sollozando.

—Tsukki…..Tsukki….—decía mirando a todos lados mientras la gente se veía confundidos entre sí, mientras unos murmuraban que era ese pecoso la mano derecha del Doctor Tsukishima y que por sus vestimentas deplorables algo terrible debió haber pasado.

Su cuerpo temblaba totalmente mojado por la lluvia mientras en sus ropas había marcas de lodo y demás. Buscaron calmarle un poco, le llevaron a la comandancia donde un té le hizo recobrar la cordura, la paz, o al menos un poco. Era hora de declarar lo ocurrido tras la partida de Tsukishima.

Tomaron la ruta tras la colina, era el camino más rápido en vista de la hora para tomar el tren a Vienna más la tormenta les sorprendió. En un libre camino no habría inconveniente pero los peñascos se tornaban peligrosos e inestables.

—Le dije a Tsukki que debíamos volver pero él no lo aceptó tenía…tenía que partir a Vienna justo hoy —dijo temblando mientras Tanaka y Ennoshita escuchaban atentos —entonces… una de las llantas de la carroza salió de la carretera y…

No hubo mucho más que decir, menos cuando un grupo más investigaba en las orillas tras la colina. Las partes de madera y las prendas, el baúl y demás cosas estaban dispersas en todo el acantilado perdiéndose poco a poco de la vista. Yamaguchi relató haber podido apenas liberar los amarres del caballo de la carroza ante petición de Tsukishima y aun cuando intentó detener la caída de la carroza por más que estiró su mano nunca pudo alcanzar la del rubio y el enorme de madera cayó haciendo un tosco ruido por las húmedas paredes de piedra destrozándose en su andar hasta que el fondo le detuvo, hasta que el corazón de Yamaguchi se detuvo ante la escena.

No había más que relatar, no hubo más que decir. Todo fue tan sorpresivo e inesperado en aquel momento en que el tiempo se detuvo. En el que el rumor o el susurro de que la justicia había caído sobre la vida de Tsukishima por una maldición del mismo Sugawara…


	7. Despierta, suspira y ama por siempre

_WOW! Es hora del final de esta historia tan apasionante! En serio disfruté tanto tanto escribiendo esto y no me canso de decirlo. Agradezco cerrar el año con esta historia y con ustedes, que bueno que les a agradado y que me dejen tan bonitos reviews. Mil gracias por acompañarme en esto y gracias a mi editora Hinata Shouyo por soportarme y golpearme cada vez que se ponía a leer los capitulos. Mil gracias a todos._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**19 de Julio de 1946**

Habían pasado ocho meses desde aquel día. Las heridas en los corazones del pueblo de Karasuno parecían sanadas y lo que se había convertido en una catástrofe y una perdida lamentable ahora era poco a poco transformado en una leyenda. Tras declarada la muerte del Doctor Tsukishima hubo rumores en el pueblo, pequeñas anécdotas que enmarcaban un tratado entre él y el hierbatero. Se dice que han visto sus espíritus vagar, que fue la misma alma solitaria de Hinata quien desvió la carroza de Tsukishima y lo arrastró con él a la otra vida. Ahora ambos brillaban en el cielo al fin juntos después de que el rubio defendiera su honor y le diera justicia, al fin se había reunido con su amado en el más allá.

Las chicas del pueblo suspiraban ante el romanticismo de supuesta historia, los hombres pensaban que se tornaba más en un acto vengativo por parte de la furiosa alma de Hinata más todos concordaban en que la acción realizada por Tsukishima Kei fue entre todas la más noble pues hizo todo para desenmascarar al culpable de la muerte de su amado.

Así, con una historia fantástica como pocas existían en ese pueblo olvidado por Dios, arribó el festival de verano. Las calles llenas de papeletas de colores y los quinqués encendidos. Estampados de soles y lunas mientras los niños corrían con bengalas caseras en las manos, las niñas con sus trajes tradicionales y todos portando una máscara que les cubría parte del rostro. La plaza principal llena hasta tope mientras la música resonaba y entre susurros se recordaba a los que fallecieron en aquel triste octubre.

Al fondo, en un altar hermoso lleno de claveles chinos y girasoles, reposaban dos pinturas y un hermoso tributo. Hinata, el hierbatero que todos querían como parte de su familia y Tsukishima, el Doctor que le amaba y le dio justicia.

Entre la gente que corría a la plaza un joven de cabello castaño andaba en sentido contrario. Un hermoso traje tradicional en blanco con estampados dorados levemente holgado pero precioso, el antifaz blanco y un pequeño abanico de mano para disipar el calor pues aún cuando se acercaba el anochecer el clima no perdonaba. Llegó frente a las puertas de la comandancia donde los policías bebían y festejaban la llegada del festival y uno miró al joven preguntándole el porqué de su presencia.

—Vengo a ver al prisionero Sugawara Koushi…de parte de Yamaguchi Tadashi —fue todo lo que dijo. El policía asintió tomando sus datos y le hizo pasar dentro de la prisión donde la celebración también invadía a los prisioneros. El júbilo llegaba a todos los rincones de Karasuno excepto a la tranquila celda del peliplatino de ojos miel.

—Sugawara, tienes visitas —indicó el policía. El chico suspiró y se levantó de su incómoda cama para partir a la habitación de visitas. Tras las revisiones rápidas, pues la fiesta estaba afuera y no querían perder su tiempo, dejaron a ambos jóvenes en aquel cuarto donde el exterior no se vislumbraba, donde había privacidad para desenvolver el resto de aquella fantástica historia.

Sugawara no alzaba la vista, la tenía baja mientras jugaba con sus manos encima de la mesa de madera, estando sentado, sin siquiera preguntarse el porqué de la presencia del castaño. Apenas se habían visto una o dos veces, su única relación era por el mismo doctor.. ¿Qué quería ahora de él?

Fue hasta que esa mano, la mano del joven frente a él, estampó contra la mesa una maraña de cabellos castaños, una peluca. Suga alzó la vista, sus ojos se abrieron con total sorpresa al igual que sus labios al ver la persona que se estaba ahí de pie, hasta su respiración desvarió un poco del impacto creyendo que la locura de su propia madre se le había heredado pues era posible que estuviera viendo fantasmas.

—No…no puede ser…tú estás muerto —dijo poniéndose de pie, el chico frente a él torció una mueca triste y entrecerró los ojos. —pero…¿Cómo?

**23 de Septiembre de 1945**

El pelinaranja corría por el bosque abriéndose paso entre matorrales y árboles frondosos. Sus pasos eran largos y tenía leves tropiezos, la noche fría le hacía tomar bocanadas de aire y jadear entre tos mientras su nariz enrojecida pronosticaba un posible resfriado. Detrás de él un rubio gritaba su nombre como podía intentando seguirle el ritmo, intentando alcanzarlo. En su carrera el cementerio se mostró ante sus ojos viendo rápidamente un posible escondite, una forma de alejarse de aquel hombre mientras en sus orbes había lágrimas.

Se escondió tras una lápida poniéndose en cuclillas y controlando lo agitado de su respiración, mirando a los lados esperando perder al rubio que le seguía y, según su plan, buscar a Kageyama para resguardarse. Acto seguido hubo un silencio, uno sepulcral que provocaba en él una enorme tensión hasta que, con el tacto de esa pálida mano en el hombro, Hinata dio un salto intentando retroceder pero Tsukishima le sostuvo con fuerza el brazo.

—Suéltame… por favor… déjame irme es la única forma en que…—el rubio le silenció con un beso, uno que le robó el aliento y poco a poco se separó de él clavando sus orbes dorados mientras Hinata lloraba, mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Jaloneó una vez más su brazo y esta vez Tsukishima le soltó, realmente el pelinaranja era terco.

—Voy a pensar en algo Hinata… no cometas una estupidez por favor —el pelinaranja retrocedió negando con la cabeza.

—Tsukishima-kun…no quiero que él te mate yo… no podría perdonármelo por eso prefiero… —el rubio le impide continuar, le abraza con fiereza para que calle sus palabras. Había sido un día difícil, tal vez el más difícil en la vida del rubio pues confesarle a quien amas que tu misión es matarle o si no te matarán no es algo que comúnmente se diga. Le contó las causas y razones de Suga, le dijo todo de su padre y sobre la muerte de su madre y su hermana. Hinata había propuesto, entre llanto, hablar con el peliplatino más Tsukishima no pensó que fuese buena idea pues Sugawara parecía estar perdiendo la cabeza. Pensó en huir, en que escaparan juntos de Karasuno más Tsukishima se negó a irse, no sin antes contratacar al peliplatino por sus actos viles, huir no era una solución.

Entre tanta discusión Hinata escapó hacia el bosque, su último plan era irse lejos aun cuando el dinero era un problema. Si él se iba de Karasuno no habría más conflicto¿No? El vivero perecería y nadie jamás sabría que él era producto de una infidelidad y Tsukishima viviría, todo estaría mejor si él no estuviera ahí, si él realmente muriera para todos.

Se liberó del agarre de Tsukishima, sabía que de abrazarlo más le sería más difícil decir adiós y retrocedió sin ver sus pasos, sin notar que tras él un hueco le haría caer en un pozo profundo donde una tumba debía haber.

—Hinata, Hinata ¿Estás bien? —dijo mirando a lo profundo del agujero donde el pelinaranja se sobaba un poco la cabeza quejándose del golpe. Tsukishima suspiró más tranquilo mientras Hinata intentaba levantarse y entonces, con una pequeña patada, detectó una puerta hueca de madera.

—¿Un ataúd?...—pensó hasta que esta se empezó a remover tirando la tierra que le cubría alrededor filtrándose una luz que iluminó el agujero donde el pelinaranja había caído. Detrás de aquella puerta de madera de aproximadamente medio metro se mostró una cripta iluminada, dentro estaba el sepultero.—¿Kageyama-kun?...

—¿Qué haces aquí, idiota? —le preguntó con cara de pocos amigos irritado tras ver que alguien había descubierto una de sus trampillas.

**19 de Julio de 1956**

Un pecoso se encontraba esa misma noche en la plaza de Karasuno decorando con flores los alrededores de la fuente principal. Un mandil le vestía el frente y unos guantes de jardinero cubrían sus manos mientras acomodaba la tierra de las flores que la gente sorprendida se acercaba a observar. El pecoso se incorporó tallándose la frente y sonriendo satisfecho a su trabajo mientras un pelinegro detrás de él se detenía.

—¿Aun trabajando? El festival ya empezó —le habló como si reprendiera más así era su tono de voz. Yamaguchi se tensó y después relajó la mirada sonriendo a Kageyama.

—Quería que quedara perfecto…después de todo es mi trabajo —miró nuevamente el montón de flores naranjas frente a ellos mientras se quitaba los guantes y volvía la vista al sepultero—fue mi promesa a él…a ellos.

—Ya…no es necesario que te presiones con ello —puso su mano sobre la cabeza del castaño quien apretó los ojos. Kageyama miró aquellas flores, aquella decoración como sol y como lunas en toda la plaza y al fondo las pinturas con los rostros de Tsukishima y Hinata. Puso su mano en el hombro de Yamaguchi como una pequeña caricia que el chico recibió mientras juntos observaron la noche decorar con leves motas blancas rememorando aquel día, ese momento después del juicio de Tsukishima.

**26 de Octubre de 1944 10:40 am**

—¡Tsukki! ¡Tsukki! ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿No se supone que debíamos estar partiendo a la estación?—decía bajando de la carroza y siguiendo a Tsukishima. Su orden al alejarse del juzgado había sido directa _"Vamos al cementerio". _En ese momento Yamaguchi pensó que Tsukishima quería despedirse de la tumba de Hinata, decirle adiós para siempre más la forma estrepitosa con la que bajó de la carroza y empezó a andar derecho hacia una cripta le hizo asustarse —¡Tsukki!

Al fin le dio alcance. Tsukishima detuvo su andar y volvió la vista a su fiel sirviente estando en la puerta de la misma cripta. Dentro se veían unas escaleras que descendían iluminadas con pequeñas llamaradas como si fuese sacado de una película de terror. Yamaguchi tomó aire nervioso y volvió a ver al rubio, quien tomó valor para hablar.

—Tengo una última orden que darte…—para el castaño aquellas palabras fueron terribles. Sabía que Tsukishima se iría pero _"última orden"_ sonaba a algo fatídico. —Cuando esto acabe toma la carta dentro del escritorio de mi estudio… después de leerla quémala y guarda este secreto hasta la muerte…

Yamaguchi asintió sin duda, haría lo que fuera por Tsukishima aunque ahora sí que estaba confuso. Sugawara había afirmado que el mismo Doctor mató a Hinata ¿Eso sería real? ¿Ese sería el secreto que quería que guardara? Tendría que soportar con el peso de un asesinato el resto de su vida pero de ser así ¿Por qué motivo estaban ahora en el cementerio? Tsukishima miró su reloj, entre tanta tensión el tiempo parecía más veloz y faltaban escasos minutos para las once… unos pasos al fondo de la cripta llamaron su atención y la cabellera azabache se mostró unas escaleras más debajo de donde estaban ellos.

—Ya lo he arreglado todo …—comentó Tsukishima. Kageyama asintió levemente —Sugawara está en prisión ahora…—entonces Yamaguchi miraba a ambos ¿Acaso eran cómplices?

—Ya casi es hora…andando —espetó Kageyama bajando por la cripta seguido de los dos jóvenes mientras Tsukishima hablaba clara y directamente a Yamaguchi.

—Tadashi…ahora te pediré un favor…no es una orden esto es algo que quiero que hagas por mi como amigos…—el castaño apretó los labios atento con los nervios de punta — después de esto quiero que vayas camino a la estación …pero por el camino detrás de la colina…

—Pero Tsukki…ese es un camino peligroso …—guardó silencio esperando escuchar las razones del rubio.

—Quiero que cuando estés cerca de la pendiente más alta sueltes la carroza y que vuelvas al pueblo con el caballo diciendo a todos que he caído por la pendiente…que nada pudiste hacer para salvarme —Yamaguchi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ahora no entendía ¿Tsukishima quería fingir su muerte? Decir que murió cayendo en aquellos lares era astuto pues nadie podría buscar su cuerpo pero ¿Cuál era su motivo? ¿Acaso era culpable y quería hacer aquello antes de que la justicia le siguiera?

—Pero Tsukki…tu ¿Qué harás? —dicho esto la sala principal de la cripta se abrió ante sus ojos totalmente iluminado con varias veladoras alrededor. En el centro había una cama de piedra con cobijas en apariencia suave y hermosas. Encima de ellas descansaba el cuerpo de un joven que lucía como un hermoso ángel dormido, ahí en medio de la cripta estaba el cuerpo de Hinata.

Tsukishima miró su reloj, este marcaba apenas las once y ya se habían cumplido las veinticuatro horas. Kageyama se quedó detrás junto a un sorprendido Yamaguchi. No cualquiera veía a alguien muerto, no sabía cómo actuar ante la escena y peor aún cuando su mente estaba atestada de preguntas. Tsukishima se aproximó observando a Hinata completamente, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad mientras entrecerraba los orbes. Justo como el día anterior pegó su frente a la del pelinaranja y susurró su nombre cálidamente.

—Hinata….despierta….—Yamaguchi abrió más los ojos para después ver a Kageyama esperando alguna respuesta a lo que pasaba ahí más su pregunta fue contestada cuando escuchó un suave suspiro. Primero pensó que se trataba de Tsukishima más cuando vio el pecho de Hinata moverse suavemente con lentas respiraciones no lo podía creer. El pelinaranja apretó los orbes un par de veces y movió la cabeza tomando aire lentamente hasta que los abrió poco a poco acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar.

Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Tsukishima, sintió como la gran mano del Doctor tocaba la suya apretándola suavemente mientras todo lo demás, sus ideas, la vida misma empezaba a esclarecerse. Con su mano libre Tsukishima le peinó los alborotados cabellos esperando que se despabilara hasta que sus labios liberaron un suave quejido.

—Me duele todo…—se quejó el pelinaranja apretando la mano del rubio.

—¿Cómo no? Dormiste por veinticuatro horas… —espetó Kageyama acercándose a su amigo quien solo sonreía levemente mientras Yamaguchi no digería bien lo que sus ojos mostraban. Se aproximó atónito, a paso lento hasta llamar la atención del rubio.

—Tadashi… creo que no lo conocías…—el Doctor ayudó a Hinata a sentarse con esfuerzo, debía estirar sus músculos para desentumirse — él es Hinata Shouyo….

—Mucho gusto…. —dijo el pelinaranja sonriendo dulcemente aunque el cansancio seguía en sus orbes —Tsukishima-kun me ha hablado mucho de ti…

—Pero….¿Cómo? —el pecoso se cubrió los labios incrédulo, ¿Acaso todo había sido un plan de ellos tres?

**19 de Julio de 1956**

—Tsukishima fue quien te mató…—dijo Suga impactado, tembloroso —por culpa de él estoy aquí…

—No digas eso… no lo digas —las hebras naranjas se movieron un poco mientras el chico bajaba la cabeza frente a Suga conteniendo el llanto— lo que hiciste estuvo mal… yo hubiera querido que las cosas no fueran así pero…—Hinata sollozó quitándose el antifaz y mostrando sus expresivos orbes llenos de lágrimas —estabas tan cegado que… sólo pude hacer esto… dejarlo todo y desaparecer para que estuvieras feliz.

Suga se quedó un rato en silencio y apretó el puño en seña de frustración. ¿Ser feliz? ¿Acaso había encontrado la felicidad tras la muerte de Hinata? Esa pregunta tuvo una respuesta cuando el chico emitió una frase que el peliplatino nunca olvidaría.

—Pero no eres feliz ¿Verdad?... Quería que tú lo entendieras…—entonces Sugawara comprendió algo. Cuando su madre mató a la familia de Hinata no fue feliz, terminó hundida en un hospital psiquiátrico víctima de su propia locura, misma locura que parecía estar azotando a Sugawara más ahora que veía a Hinata frente a él, cuando sabía que su egoísmo y malicia no había surtido efecto su corazón parecía relajarse, aquellas voces parecían disiparse y ese temblor continuo de sus manos cesaba.

Tal vez Sugawara pasaría la vida ahí en aquellas paredes pagando por un crimen que nunca se cometió pero al menos había aprendido una lección que su propia madre tuvo la desdicha de nunca aprender.

—Aunque…—susurró Hinata poniéndose de nuevo la máscara —me hubiese gustado tener un hermano.

Sugawara no respondió a aquello último pues no tenía una respuesta. Hinata volvió a su disfraz y salió lentamente del cuarto dejando al peliplatino pensando, digiriendo esa realidad, conociendo en su totalidad la enorme trampa en la que había caído. Sonrió suave, realmente ese par fue astuto y ahora él pagaba el precio de su ingenuidad lejos de la locura y la culpa de haber desaparecido un alma tan única como la de Hinata Shouyo.

**24 de Octubre de 1945 10:50am **

Unos minutos antes de ser encontrado el cuerpo 'sin vida' de Hinata los dos jóvenes se adentraron en el bosque vigilantes de que nadie les observase. Caminaron de la mano atentos a cualquier cosa, esperando no ser descubiertos, furtivos mientras recordaban su primer encuentro hacia un año atrás.

—Ese día me atacaste…—dijo el pelinaranja riendo suavemente mientras las densas nubes cubrían el bosque y empezaba a helar. Tsukishima andaba a su lado en silencio con una pequeña botella curiosa en su mano libre.

—Realmente te quería asustar… —Hinata sonrió deteniéndose en un punto rodeado de árboles mientras las gotas empezaban a caer.

—¿Ahora eres tú el asustado? —dijo parándose frente al rubio quien no respondió a la pregunta. En serio estaba asustado, de verdad quería justo en ese momento tomar a Hinata y huir, más el plan ya estaba en marcha. Sacó su reloj de bolsillo y miró que faltaban unos minutos para las once.

—Solo serán veinticuatro horas y se irá el efecto… —dijo mirando la botella con aquel curioso liquido extraño. Una droga fabricada a partir de varias hierbas que Hinata conocía. Daba un efecto extraño en quien se administraba, pues el cuerpo caía en un sueño profundo disminuyendo el pulso, dando una apariencia de muerte.

Tsukishima dijo a Sugawara que aquella droga que le administraría al chico sería letal más si analizaban a Hinata seguro darían con el componente y se verían implicados así que era cosa del peliplatino impedir que abrieran el cuerpo del chico para analizarle, con esa instrucción falsa se aseguraban de que el cuerpo del joven quedase intacto. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que todo saliera conforme lo planeado. El rubio destapó la botella que hizo un ruido hueco y lo puso en las manos de Hinata.

—Tsukishima-kun…cuando todo esto acabe…—alzó la vista y sonrió con los mofletes rojos —promete que veremos las luminarias en verano…

—Lo haremos…—susurró tomándolo de los hombros. La lluvia empezó a caer más estrepitosa mientras Hinata se alzaba de puntas besando los labios del rubio. Hubo un susurro que se escapó entre la lluvia, un "te amo" que aceleró ambos corazones y solo al final Hinata bebió el líquido perdiendo la conciencia, siendo sostenido por el rubio, dejándole encima de la húmeda tierra y arrancándose un botón de la camisa para colocarlo encima de su pecho.

Tan pronto escuchó el ruido de alguien en las cercanías buscó refugio por unos árboles cercanos y observó como un granjero con mirada apacible se acercaba a Hinata, revisaba sus signos y asustado se levantaba a pedir auxilio para el joven hierbatero. Tsukishima suspiró, en ese momento empezaron las veinticuatro horas más críticas de su vida.

**25 de Octubre de 1945 11:30 am**

—Entonces él nunca estuvo muerto….—dijo Yamaguchi sentado en un banquillo totalmente atareado mientras Hinata bebía un poco de agua y comía pan. Resumieron lo ocurrido las últimas veinticuatro horas más aun no aclaraban un punto —¿Cómo sobrevivió a estar dentro de un ataúd?

—¿Eh?...bueno no estuve tanto tiempo ahí —dijo mirando hacia la puerta de madera de medio metro —ese día que supe que Tsukishima-kun debía matarme caí dentro de una trampilla que salvaría mi vida…

—Construí ese agujero para escapar de los asaltantes del bosque…viviendo yo en este lugar soy constantemente seguido por esos sujetos así que esa trampilla donde enterramos a Hinata da hacia esta cripta…—dijo abriendo la puerta y mostrando que tras ella estaba lo que parecía ser la tumba donde el chico había sido colocado —mientras ustedes lloraban su muerte yo bajé y abrí el ataúd por un lado para sacarle.

—El problema hubiera sido que el ataúd no soportara después de ser destruido del costado pero todo salió bien…—el pelinaranja rio torpemente mientras se tallaba los alborotados cabellos. Yamaguchi ahora estaba sorprendido, emocionado y anonadado por toda esa historia tan fantástica.

—Aunque este sujeto casi lo arruina todo anoche pues quería venir a verte —Kageyama señaló a Tsukishima quien miró a otro punto avergonzado. La noche anterior en que se encontró con Kageyama el azabache no le permitió seguir pues si alguien lo descubría visitando a Hinata pondría en riesgo todo el plan.

—Ahora tienes que hacer lo que te pedí, Tadashi —dijo el rubio seriamente —algún día la justicia me buscaría si descubrieran que fui cómplice de Sugawara Koushi… por eso tengo que fingir mi muerte…

—Ustedes …¿A dónde irán? —preguntó al fin el pecoso. La pareja se miró y el pequeño sonrió dulcemente.

—Alguien astuto estuvo haciendo unos caminos subterráneos bajo Karasuno —comentó el sepultero quien con pico en mano golpeó unos tablones de una de las viejas paredes de la cripta—uno atraviesa la colina y sale por debajo de ella casi a orillas del lago.

—¿Atravesarán la colina? —el rubio asintió. Nadie de Karasuno había podido llegar al fondo de la pendiente y menos atravesar el lago, pero por ese camino subterráneo era todo más sencillo.

—Ahí se ha preparado una pequeña balsa para que crucemos el lago y por la noche estaremos al otro lado. —comentó el rubio mientras sacaba una bolsa de víveres que previamente había preparado. Ya digerido todos los eventos Yamaguchi se sintió con la confianza de hacer su parte, de ayudar a la pareja a escapar lejos de aquel lugar pues aunque Karasuno les hacía feliz también requerían de empezar de nuevo en un sitio donde los prejuicios no les haga ocultarse del mundo.

—Yo me encargaré del resto, Tsukki… —dijo muy seguro sorprendiendo a los tres chicos —ustedes tienen mi apoyo y …por favor…si pueden volver alguna vez a saludar yo…—el pecoso se contuvo, sabía que era hora de despedirse de la persona que estuvo toda la vida a su lado, era hora de que ambos crecieran. Tsukishima se aproximó y despeinó los cabellos castaños del chico, quien no pudo contener más el llanto.

—Has sido el mejor amigo que puedo tener—dijo abriendo su corazón por otro instante más;—debí hacerte parte de esto desde un inicio pero sabía que te preocuparías mucho más de lo que deberías —el pecoso rió, en eso Tsukishima tenía razón — no olvides la carta y …nos volveremos a ver.

Dicho esto y tras despedirse de Kageyama se internaron en el túnel con los dedos entrelazados y una antorcha iluminando su andar. La puerta se cerró tras ellos mientras emprendían el camino a su libertad, mientras afuera continuaba la última parte del plan donde todos creerían que ambos murieron para vivir su amor en el más allá sin imaginar que, encima de aquella pequeña balsa improvisada y hecha por el sepultero, atravesarían el lago mirando cómo la noche iluminaba con sus estrellas los alrededores en el espectáculo más hermoso de sus vidas, mientras Karasuno quedaba atrás y con un beso daban inicio a un nuevo capítulo en las historias de sus vidas.

Tras declararse la muerte de Tsukishima y no habiendo podido recuperar su cuerpo, Yamaguchi se sentó en aquel escritorio del joven y sacó aquella carta color hueso con el sello de Tsukishima estampado en rojo. Abrió la carta y empezó a leer aquella misma a la luz de las velas.

_"Tadashi._

_ Justo ahora debes ya conocer toda la historia. Hacia un año conocí a alguien que cambió totalmente mis días. Intenté en vano mantener distancia y luego me vi a mi mismo más cerca de él de lo que podía admitirme. Descuidé mi propia existencia por hacer feliz la suya, más también guardé receloso el secreto de aquellos besos que le robé. Tanto así que Sugawara Koushi creyó que seguía siendo un hombre amargo y sin corazón como todos me conocían, un hombre recluído y vengativo, un hombre incapaz de sentir amor._

_ Su orden fue ganarme la confianza de Hinata, hacer que me quisiera hasta matarle pero fue él quien se ganó mi confianza, fue él quien logró que lo quisiera que hasta moriría por él. Fue tan fácil enamorarme… fue tan fácil dejarlo todo por él. _

_ Justo ahora debemos estar llegando al otro lado del lago buscando hacer una nueva vida sin arrepentimientos. Empezar de nuevo lejos de aquellos lugares que le hacían sufrir, lejos del recuerdo doloroso de sus pérdidas y de un pueblo que por más que le considerara familia siempre le hacía recordar su soledad. Quiero darle esa familia que la vida le ha estado negando, Tadashi_.

_Cuando declaren mi deceso procederá la lectura de mi testamento. Todo está a tu nombre, siempre ha sido así, solo hay un favor que pedirte…no dejes que las flores del vivero se sequen, son importantes para él. _

_ Sin más que decir y cerrando así esta etapa bochornosa de mí, me despido aunque seguro nos volveremos a ver._

_Tsukishima Kei."_

**19 de Julio de 1946**

Trotaba a través de un pasillo oscuro hasta que la luz de la luna se filtró al fondo. Salió rápidamente sosteniéndose la vestimenta para no pisarla mientras los zapatos de madera reposaban en su mano y sus pies descalzos estaban sucios por la tierra. Respiró tranquilo y enfocó la vista a unos metros hacia abajo viendo un par de balsas embarcadas en la orilla. El pelinaranja corrió nuevamente descendiendo hasta llegar a ellas donde un rubio esperaba con los pies dentro del agua totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Aún no empiezan pero no tardarán. ¡Andando! —dijo motivando al rubio, quien con cara de pocos amigos se puso de pie tomando el gran bastón para impulsar la balsa donde ambos solían atravesar el lago.

—No te balancees tanto o nos caeremos…—se quejó Tsukishima empezando a abrirse camino cuando la noche ya iluminaba en todo su esplendor el lago. Los arboles daban cierta privacidad más aun así no temían pues nadie asomaba la vista a aquellos lares y por la distancia eran difícilmente reconocibles. Tras unos minutos brazando decidieron detenerse en un punto justo en el centro y a la distancia la otra balsa parecía andar hacia ellos.

—¡Kageyama-kun! !Yamaguchi-kun! —gritó Hinata emocionado moviendo los brazos al aire mientras Tsukishima le reprendía. Los otros dos jóvenes se aproximaron en la balsa que había quedado aparcada en la orilla.

—Idiota, nos has dejado atrás…—le regañó Kageyama mientras el pecoso a su lado sonreía muy divertido. No se veían seguido, solo algunas veces cruzaban la colina para visitarse entre ellos y charlar. Yamaguchi ahora se encargaba del vivero de Hinata y lo llevó a una época de gloria gracias a la ayuda y apoyo de Kageyama quien se seguía dedicando a sepultar gente y a mapear los diversos túneles que se escondían bajo Karasuno. Hinata y Tsukishima vivían cruzando el lago, su casa era humilde, tenía algunas goteras y los inviernos pintaban a que iban a ser muy fríos más el rubio no extrañaba la seda y las cobijas cálidas si podía ver cada mañana a Hinata despertar a su lado. Podían presumir de tener un hermoso jardín de claveles chinos y girasoles además de un pequeño huerto donde cosechaban su propia comida. No había problemas con rentas o con vecinos molestos, sólo eran ellos dos contra el mundo. Justo cuando iban a iniciar una nueva riña Hinata guardó silencio y señaló las luces que empezaban a pasar por encima de la colina.

—¡Aquí vienen! ¡Genial, aquí vienen! —dijo alzando nuevamente los brazos, Tsukishima no le reprendía ya, sabía que era una causa perdida pero se tranquilizaba de verlo tan feliz.

Un puñado de luminarias pasaron por encima de ellos reflejándose hermosamente en el oscuro lago, aquella vista era preciosa. Algunas descendían un poco pero Hinata les daba unos pequeños golpecitos para hacerlas elevar mientras reía gustoso. Ese era un día feliz, había logrado tranquilizar el corazón de Suga, estaba junto a sus amigos y a la persona que lo dio todo por él. Mientras las luces pasaban Tsukishima entrelazó los dedos de Hinata sorprendiéndolo.

—Tsukishima-kun…esta vez somos los últimos en verlas…—el rubio cerró los ojos asintiendo y con un corto beso en los labios susurró de forma inaudible para el otro par.

—Te amo… Hinata

Aquellas simples palabras hicieron que los ojos de Hinata brillaran aún más que el montón de luminarias en el cielo…

**FIN**


End file.
